


Mix Tape and Musical Chairs

by prismakakkerra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, music fic flirting self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: -After the war, Harry decides to finally tell Severus he loves him, but Severus Snape is no soft chew cookie. It takes guts to win his heart of ice and maybe a little sexy music?





	1. Chapter 1

Please go to Youtube and load these songs for this fanfiction so you can listen throughout the story. You’ll be happy you did!! I dont own any of the characters except the OCs and none of the songs. Fic is complete on AFF

 

Dru Hill-Beauty

 

Janet Jackson-Anytime, Anyplace

 

Keith Sweat-Nobody

 

Adina Howard-Tshirt and my panties on (I know what you’re thinking…songs so dirty, but trust me on this one!!)

 

Janet Jackson-Anytime Anyplace

 

Points of Interest

 

>>> Indicates the start of music. Songs listed above in order according to play in fiction.

 

[ ] Indicates the end of music

 

***** Indicates beg./ending of scene or chapters

 

Enjoy!!

 

 

MIX TAPE

 

Chapter 1: Seduction

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harry James Potter sat with his two best friends during breakfast on a fine sunny morning. Many things had happen the last year. Harry had defeated the darklord, received an order of Merlin, and learned the secrets of Severus Snape. Life had finally, after much tabloid commotion, become normal for him. Finally. It was all he had ever wanted. He never had to see his horrible aunt and uncle again now that he had gotten his own apartment, and this was his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First day being back from the summer and he was already dreading leaving the beautiful castle and its usual faces.

 

His smarter, more bushy haired friend Hermione was rambling about colleges at him, and Ron, his funny adopted brother was shoveling food down his throat. He however, wasn’t paying attention. He was looking above at the teachers table. There, Severus Snape sat, eating what looked like porridge. His pale skin glistened like snow in the morning light as he ate in silence. Black strands of hair fell over his cheek, covering his left eye. For some reason, Harry knew he knew he was watching him. He hadn’t stopped watching him since he’d saved the man from the battle field. Learning just how utterly passionate the seemingly callus teacher was somehow made his eyes open and see him in several different lights.

 

At first it was just awe. Hero didn’t describe Severus Snape. He was…god like in his devotion. He may be called the savior, but the real savior was him. He nearly died helping him. A true savior…down to the bitter end. That’s when Harry started to wonder. How could his mother chose his arrogant father over Snape? He obviously loved her more than anyone had. He loved her even more than her own sister. He loved her with every fiber of his being, with every ounce of blood, every curse taken. This….was when he started to see his teacher as more than a man. He saw a dark angel, like the one in muggle bibles. Tormented for his love of only his master, an angel torn from heaven and cast among the disgustingly common. A beautiful fallen angel. 

 

Severus Snape was beautiful….inside and out. Harry knew this fact deeper than anyone else because he was there. He held the man in his arms while death tried to reclaim his unearthly beauty. When dark eyes met his own he saw the pain…the anguish. Only him. All at once he knew he had to make the man know how beautiful he was. That he had to, even though he never considered himself gay, kiss Severus Snape and make him feel what he saw.

 

‘I have to kiss him….’ He thought that all summer. In his lonely but peaceful apartment he dreamed about that kiss that would convey what he saw, what he felt. Those dreams were so innocent then…but they developed into raw, lusty fantasies soon after. Then all he could think was: Gender be damned. He must have Severus Snape. Have him and never let him go to be hurt again. The teen wanted to be selfish. To lock the dark wizard up and keep him to himself forever. Only he knew.

 

 

Only he loved.

 

“Harry, will you please listen?” Hermione whined. The Potter child nodded, not even looking at her. He was still looking up at him. The young witch whispered. “He will know if you look you know….”

 

 

“I want him to know…” He found himself saying through a blushing smile. Ron groaned. “So gross Harry. So gross.”

 

“Bugger off Ron…he is….”

 

The two rolled their eyes. “Beautiful. We know you fancy him Harry, but can’t you wait till you’re in his class to stare? You’re giving yourself away to the entire school…”

 

The hero was about to agree when onyx eyes met his own, and his heart pounded. He murmured at that stare. “Fuck….you’re so beautiful…”

 

Ron snickered. “I haven’t seen anyone falling this hard since Lavender.”

 

“Shut it Ron.”

 

*********************

 

Severus Snape sat eating his oatmeal. It had been a hard couple of months for him. The killing of the dark lord…his near death experience…and don’t forget Potter. The boy he told his secret. He watched the brat looking uncomfortable in his presence. He tried to hide it, but after years of spying, it was hard to hide anything from him. He didn’t know what the boy expected, but probably like most, he expected him to be a complete monster, and when he was not, the boy became confused. Aside from Albus, no one knew. Now it seemed sharing his secret had burdened him with Potter’s strange attitude. He hoped he wouldn’t bring it to class.

 

Over the summer as he healed, he had received an order of Merlin, but he turned it down. He knew he didn’t deserve it. His act wasn’t selfless. It was pure atonement. No one seemed to understand this however. Thoughts of the summer had made him lose his appetite.

 

The bell rang anyway, and he resigned to teaching duties, praying to the all merciful goddess that Potter would become irate in class so he could kick him out. As usual, his students were waiting on him with weak faces, and he walked to his desk and began to put out the papers for the potion. “Page 447, Briasknia. The potion is used for asthmatics as I’m sure you are all aware. Gather your ingredients and once finished set a vial on my desk. This potion should take the remainder of class. “

 

He sat and began to call roll. “Granger…”

 

“Present sir.”

 

“Botley…”

 

“Present sir…”

 

He groaned at the next name. ‘Bloody menace…he didn’t even need this class to graduate…’ “Potter….”

 

No answer. Dark eyes looked up from paper to see the boy sitting with his legs propped on the desk, his arms behind his head, and some strange strings hanging from his ears that seem to lead to his robe. Not only that, but the boy dared stare him in the eye while ignoring his call. “Potter!!”

 

He still didn’t answer. He just smiled with what looked to Severus like arrogance. The potion master stood from his seat and pulled the white string from the teen’s ear. “Potter this isn’t a core class, do not force me to kick you out!”

 

“Sorry sir…..” The white string was placed back into his ear and Severus snatched it back out and drew it and the other from the teen. A green plastic thing was attached to the string, and he frowned. It was some strange muggle device. “Sir-“

 

“You may get this back at the end of class! Now get to work! 20 points from Gryffindor!”

 

The boy huffed and stalked about, gathering his ingredients.

 

At the end of class the teen stayed behind, and he held his hand out expectantly. Severus looked up and snorted. “You call this goop a potion?”

 

“Can I have my Ipod back sir…you promised…”

 

“I promised no such thing.” The black haired man took the device in his hand and looked at it, flipping it in his hands from back to front. “What does this thing do anyway Potter? No doubt you have some spell on it to keep it working on the grounds…”

 

 

Harry blushed. He was curious. “It plays music…let me show you, sir…” Green eyes pinned the older wizard as he walked around the desk and took the plastic in his hand, taking the two strings between his fingertips. Severus looked leery. “If this causes me any physical or mental harm I will have you expelled boy…”

 

“I’d never hurt you….” Harry whispered low, and leaned to hover over him as he put the ear buds in the ex spy’s ears. They’re eyes never parted as he turned the gadget on, and Severus swallowed thickly, hands gripping his seat.

 

>>>>

 

Sorry I didn’t notice you then

 

Then again you didn’t notice me

 

So we’ll remain passersby

 

Until the next time we speak

 

Severus physically shuddered. The music coming from the device was sensual…and the boy was just hovering over him, looking into his eyes. Those piercing green eyes. He leaned back into his seat to remove himself from the feeling coming over him, but the boy that lived put his knee on his chair. Right between his legs in fact, and leaned over him, mouthing the words with those red lips.

 

I hope that I can make you mine

 

Before another man steals your heart

 

And once your beauty is mine

 

I swear we will never be apart

 

What was this! The teen seemed to be getting closer and closer, and much to Severus’ shock he was getting aroused by the act. The boy’s knee pressed into his crotch as he hovered a hairs inch from his lips. He could feel the heat of his breath….smell the sweet musk of his skin. “P-Potter….”

 

Walks by me everyday

 

Her and love are the same

 

Woman has stolen my heart

 

And beauty is her name

 

I hope that I can make you mine

 

Before another man steals your heart

 

And once your beauty is mine

 

I swear we will never be apart

 

Harry was shaking as he pulled the right bud from the teacher’s ear and stroked black hair out of the way as he spoke into his ear. It felt like there was a frog in his throat, but he coaxed it away. He could smell him…deep…rich smell of his cologne….the after scent of burning candles…potions…the sea aroma in his hair. He was going to do this…he had to do this…before he came to his senses. “I just wanted you to know Severus….you’re beautiful to me….”

 

 

I didn’t take too much time to think about it

 

But I didn’t want to move too fast

 

Because I knew that when I saw you again that I wouldn’t want to let you pass

 

Cause my eyes have seen the glory in the coming of your smile

 

I hope that when you come around again

 

Please stay for a while

 

The professor rasped as the teen against him touched his cheeks. His hands were so warm where he was so cold. Green pools found him again and his heart was robbed of its beat as those succulent looking lips pressed against his own, capturing him in rapture, throwing him into an abyss of passion. His eyes fluttered close, and without his brain functioning he wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist and his tongue slid across his own, giving away the most mouth watering taste of chocolate and cream. He couldn’t repress his groan. He wouldn’t. To deny it would be to deny the existence of his very being.

 

Walks by me everyday

 

Her and love are the same

 

Woman has stolen my heart

 

And beauty is her name

 

I hope that I can make you mine

 

Harry practically hissed like a cat at the feeling of strong hands around him, and his fingers fell into inky black hair, massaging into the heat of his teacher’s scalp.

 

Before another man steals your heart

 

And once your beauty is mine

 

I swear we will never be apart

 

Severus moaned into the heat of his mouth as that knee massaged into his clothed erection, breaths coming in short pants against the boy. The hands in his hair were working miracles on his scalp, and his entire body was on an overload of stimulation. No one had touched him this way in years. His entire world was wrapping around the touches that were spiking his nerve endings.

 

You are so beautiful

 

When I’m down

 

I never seem to get tired

 

Tired of your love

 

You’re wonderful

 

And I’m dying to make you see

 

Anything you want

 

Inside your heart

 

Find right here

 

Inside of me

 

Harry whimpered as his clothed, hardened sex dragged against the man’s front, hips rocking into the touch. He’d been fantasizing about this for months…fantasies had nothing on this reality…the smells, the tastes…he was breathless from kisses. Hot from touches. He kissed across a pale jaw and captured the ear he found on its side, moaning into it.

 

Walks by me everyday

 

Her and love are the same

 

Woman has stolen my heart

 

And beauty is her name

 

I hope that I can make you mine

 

Before another man steals your heart

 

And once your beauty is mine

 

I swear we will never be apart

 

[ ]

 

The bell rang and Severus’ wandering hands froze against the teen’s back side. Normality and rationality came back to him. He’d been snogging Potter!! Potter!!He was going to push him away, but before he could do so, the boy whispered in his ear. “Don’t be scared beautiful…..I’m leaving.” And like that the other bud was taken out of his ear and the boy dashed out the room. Severus crumbled at his leaving, head lolling back against the back of his chair. “Fuck….I’ve never…..what the hell was that….”


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!!

 

 

MIX TAPE

 

Chapter 2: Baby Steps

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harry collapsed to the stone floor as he made it to the hallway shaking as if he had just met death. It was better than anything he’d thought of. Better than anything he’d ever fantasized. Severus Snape was as beautiful up close as he was from afar. The boy hero cursed himself for all those years of ignorance and stupidity. For not knowing the man and yet seeing him all the time. For mistaking his anger for his natural personality. All those years lost when the person he knew he would love forever was right there. Dying for him to love him and make the pain go away. He grinned stupidly and shakily stood, walking in tremors to Transfiguration class where he was sure he would get in trouble for being late.

 

After classes were over he rushed to the great hall and looked up for the potion master, but sadness came over him when he saw he wasn’t there. Hermione gave him a ‘I told you that would freak him out’ look.

 

“You’re wrong. You didn’t see him. He loved it. If the bell had not rung….”

 

“Enough said mate.” Ron waved him of his dirty comment.

 

Hermione shook her head.

 

******

 

No one had ever made him feel so weak. No one. He tried to stand but his thighs shook and he fell back on his backside into the chair. Trembling hands went into his hair and Severus stared at his desk. It was a joke…it had to have been…

 

“I just wanted you to know Severus….you’re beautiful to me…”

 

 

A sick joke. A joke the boy got off on…because he was hard against him…trying to fuck a hole into his torso when he hovered above…

 

Those kisses felt real. They tasted real. Did the boy plan that? He never saw him with that damn music contraption before. What was he to do? Since the heated moment he couldn’t even concentrate. All of his classes he sat. All he could see is emerald eyes. All he felt was the heat of his hands on his cheeks. The moistness of his lips against him still made him purse. The probing of his tongue still made him lick for flavor inside his cheek. All he smelled was the sweet musk of his flesh. The poor ex death eater feared he would go mad. He definitely couldn’t see Potter tomorrow. He would have to resign to kicking him out of class. He just couldn’t…look at him. A 17yr old had him shaking. He was still shaking. He hadn’t even moved from the spot where he had left him undone. He hadn’t even gone to dinner for fear of seeing him.

 

He pulled the whiskey he hid in his desk out, and drunk from the bottle. When he sat it on its bottom he saw Harry fucking Potter standing in his doorway. “No.” Was all he could utter.

 

The brown haired 17yr old walked in the room anyway. “You don’t mean that…”

 

“You and that contraption stay away from me…” There was no malice in his words. Only fear and lust remained for him to work with. 

 

“I have another song on here….”

 

The poor older wizard swallowed. He just couldn’t do it again. He’d be a husk of the man he is if he touched that smooth skin demon again. “No touching…” he managed to say firmly.

 

The teen grinned as if anticipated an opponent’s attack. “I’ve charmed it so I could listen without the earphones. Watch.” He watched as he locked the door and put up several strong silencing charms and then whisper something and flicked his wand. The green device was set on a desk and the boy stood in the center. Those green eyes were on him again, and the playful smirk on the teen and his wandering hands made the war veteran instantly hard. The boy peeled off his robes and rolled his hips as he turned away, and then back.

 

 

 

I wanna tease you, I wanna please you

 

I want to show you baby, that I need you

 

I want your body, to the very last drop

 

I want you to holler, when you want me to stop

 

When Harry turned around, he was unbuttoning his shirt, dancing with dark eyes on him like he was the best thing in the world. He lip singed with the song, and when the last button of his shirt was free, it slipped down his shoulders and he trailed a finger down his quiditch made abs, following the small line of black curls leading from his navel to pop his trousers. He chuckled huskily as the Slytherin cursed. “Fuck Potter….what are you doing to me…”

 

The messy haired teen rolled his hips forward as he popped the button of his pants off and slowly worked the zipper. “Hopefully giving you a good show….do you like it….” He squeezed his clothed shaft through his pants and smiled up at the shaking man. If he walked up closer he might have a heart attack. “Yes….”

 

And who can love you like me nobody

 

Who can sex you like me nobody

 

Who can treat you like me my baby No body

 

Who can do it like me nobody

 

Who can give you what you need nobody

 

Who can do you all night long

 

Nobody baby

 

Severus didn’t know when he began stroking himself, but estimated it was probably somewhere between the boy bending over one of the desk and grinding against the floor when he dropped to his slow sexual crawl towards his desk. He was not old, but he felt this was too much for him. He was shaking like a virgin and it was getting worse every time he saw the teen get closer. He didn’t look slutty. He looked like a gift. A gift that unwrapped itself. He watched and groaned as the boy arched up from the floor in a arc against a nearby table and throw his shirt on the floor.

 

I want the night, for me and you

 

So come here baby, and let me do it to you

 

Don’t be afraid, cause I won’t bite

 

I promise to give it to you just the way you like

 

This was the test… he was nervous about taking all his clothes off infront of the object of his desire, but the forces in motion could not stop. He could see how much he was pleasing him and he wanted to see if his love would have him. He turned to the side and looked over his shoulder at his rear as he slid the material of his pants down, and when the cleft of his backside was pale and in view, he looked up into onyx eyes and let the material fall. The boy that lived could not stop his grin as he heard the professor curse, full of want. “Fuck Potter…”

 

And who love you like me nobody

 

Who can sex you like me nobody

 

Who can lay your body down Nobody baby

 

And who can treat you like me nobody

 

Who can give you what you need nobody

 

And who can do you all night long nobody

 

And the band keeps playing on

 

Black hair shagged as its owner tried to scoot away from his desk as a last resort. The boy turned around and the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen was tugging at his creamy stomach, glistening in the dim light with pre essence. Hands moved over pale thighs and Severus looked up and practically whimpered. “It’s Harry….” 

 

Nobody baby[ ]

 

“H-Harry-“ The 17yr old climbed ontop of his desk and looked at him hungrily. “Severus….beautiful Severus….” A hand lifted his chin and smoothed over his cheek. “I will beg if I have to…but I know you won’t respect that…I want you…nobody could love you like me…you feel that…don’t you…” He whispered and the potion master nodded dumbly but something in him snapped. He looked him in the eye. “You’ve been drugged with a love potion haven’t you Potter….”

 

Harry frowned. “No….I..I’m not under an y potion or spell…I see you…for who you are now…and I think your beautiful…everything about you….” He moved to sit in front of him and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know you will not believe me….and I’ve been a twat all these years….”

 

“Indeed. I don’t believe you.” Severus frowned back but didn’t move.

 

“I’m being serious and truthful Severus…drop the attitude and just look at me….” Dark eyes looked up into green ones and noticed they were watering with unshed tears. “This isn’t some prank…I would not be sitting in front of you stark naked to prove some point other than that I think your beautiful…and I want you….please…” He pressed dark hair to his chest and kissed the top of the teachers head. “Let me show you what I see…what I feel….you beautiful….broken man….”

 

 

When the potion master looked back up, his shaky hands took to the redness of the boy’s cheek and wiped a stray tear. “No lies….”

 

Harry shook his head. “No lies…” And then he gasped as he was picked up and whisked away through a door he thought was the storage but ended up being a large common room. He didn’t have time to admire it though because he was carried into another room and he smiled through another tear as he was laid down. He was in his bedroom….

 

…..and Severus Tobias Snape was against him, kissing his lips as he tore at his clothes. Eventually he whispered a spell and they melted off and hot skin touched hot skin. Harry arched up and unable to help it, came in shuddering orgasm between them. “Fuck-“

 

Severus’ eyes widened. He was a good sexual partner, but he had never had anyone climax at his mere touch. He looked down and saw the teen was quite embarrassed by this, turning from his gaze. He leaned down and kissed over his collarbone. “You have just proved what you said was truth in that beautiful display….look at me…”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I’m sorry….I just want you so much….I can’t believe I just did that…idiot..” He started to smack his forehead but his hand was grabbed and pinned to the bed, and then the older wizard was licking down his body, and the poor Gryffindor was hardening again. A raspy tongue rolled over his nipples and down into his navel and he sobbed. “Oh my god…I can’t believe this is happening-that feels-so good….” He looked down to see the delicious teacher’s tongue lapping his seed from his stomach and down his thighs. Chocolatey eyes looked up at him and his hips buck. “Fuck-don’t look at me like that….I’ll come again….”

 

“And the problem with that is….” The boy’s seed was sweet, and sent his taste buds into craving mode. He dragged his tongue over the crease of his inner thigh, ignoring his now engorged shaft for more subtle pleasures. The boy that lived was very sensitive he found out, because the teen twitched when he licked over his inner thigh and sat up, gripping his hair tightly, as if he knew from experience he loved it that way. He moaned against the hot flesh and buried his nose against his shaft, inhaling the scent of him. He was going crazy. “Have you always been this delectable… “

 

Harry thrusted up against his cheek. “Only for you….please Severus…” he whined, and then let out a gasp as wet lips parted over the tip of his 8 inch manhood. He had never had a blow job before, and he was literally crying as the ex spy suckled on the slit of his erection, drawing forth pearly seed. “Oh my god..oh my fucking god Severus-never had-so hot!” He thrusted up but hands held his hips down to the silk sheets, and he half sobbed, half moaned into his hands as inch by inch of his throbbing cock was encased in tight, wet heat.

 

The boy’s seed alone was an aphrodisiac. He licked over ever pulsing vein and circled inside the boy’s foreskin with the tip of his tongue before be held the base and began to suck him with fervor, cheeks sinking in and his dark eyes cast up to see the ecstasy on his pupil’s face. The harder he sucked the harder and thicker he became, till it felt as if the skin would burst from tightness in his mouth and fill it with cream. His nose met wiry curls at the base and he groaned as his head was gripped firmly and the boy began to fuck his brain out of his skull, crying out his name the whole time. “Severus!! That’s bloody fantastic-ahhh right-there….”

 

His head was tilted till he was underneath the boy, and his head fucked into the mattress. Never had he been so dominated…never had he been so hard. He gagged and choked on the thick cock, hands gripping the teen’s supple cheeks. “-gonna-come-“ Several hard jerks were rammed down his throat and Severus tensed as the boy pulled from his mouth and shot seed all over his face. Seed dripped down between his thighs and he just laid there motionless for a time. Harry leaned down and began to lick his own sweet spunk from his pale flesh with a kitten like tongue.. “Sorry beautiful….but I guess that makes us even…” He ended with a kiss to thin lips and laid against the panting man, spelling the seed from his thighs. Severus snorted. “Even in sex you are difficult….I don’t know what you find so beautiful about m-“

 

Harry stopped him. “I do. Let me show you…” He laid ontop of the snarky man and looked into his eyes. “Don’t look away…”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes and the long haired man touched his cheek. “The only beautiful thing I see is you…”

 

The boy smiled and shook his head. “The beauty you see in my eyes….is your own reflected back at you. You are stunning Severus….you…” tears dripped on pale cheeks. “see….you bring me to tears….”

 

Redness tinted the professor and he laid in amazement. What happened to this child over the summer? How did he become this…strange…beautiful thing? He was so shocked by it all. This was Potter. His bane. Was this hero worship because of his secret? Now that the blood flowed back in his brain, he thought that made logical sense. He sighed. “Potter…”

 

“It’s Harry…”

 

“Harry…I am not the man you think I am…I’m not beautiful by any standards…and just because you learned things about me…doesn’t mean what you feel is love. It is probably gratitude…”

 

Harry sat up and looked away. “I thought you believed me…”

 

“I believe you have feelings for the image of a more righteous me…..what I did was selfish. Every bit of it…and I don’t deserve your affections for helping myself…”

 

The teen turned to him and looked at him with sympathy. “You…beautiful….broken man….” He accio’d his clothes and began to put his pants on. Once he was finished dressing he walked over and touched his cheek. “I will never forgive either of them for doing this to you……don’t worry though Severus…I am not going anywhere…when it starts to hurt too much…you can lean on me…I understand more than you know…just how hard it is to forgive yourself….I have the blood of half of the student body, my friends, Sirius and Remus, and my parents blood on my hands…I know what it feels like to feel dirty….to feel like it won’t come off…” He leaned in and kissed him gently before holding him in his arms a minute, whispering. “You are beautiful underneath that blood Severus….I can help you wash it all off if you let me….” He pulled away and seemed reluctant to go, but knowing he needed to. “I’ll see you later.”

 

And he left, and Severus stared at his hands and swore he could see the filth.

 

*************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!!

 

 

MIX TAPE

 

Chapter 3: Watch Me

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

For several weeks after, the boy didn’t say one word to him. When their eyes met he still held reassurance and adoration, but he stayed away, as if he knew the man needed to think. And Severus had been thinking. Reassessing his view on Harry Potter….on himself. The war was over…he had a life that he knew he should live, but it was hard when you didn’t know how. As a child he worked for his father, in school he worked, as an adult he worked as a spy…he didn’t know how to let loose. He didn’t know how to have fun, to enjoy life when it wasn’t threatened. Ever since his talk with the boy, he started noticing himself begrudging others for being happy, for finding enjoyment out of life. The worse part of it was they looked at him as if it was normal. As if he was meant to go around and rain on everyone’s parade.

 

When had he made that his duty? He had hopes once…of having a mate and children…of traveling the world…he even had once wished for one day he could lay in the grasses and stay there all day and enjoy the warmth of the sun. He was always cold. He felt damp inside, like buckling wood on a flooded house. Was there never any warmth to him?

 

Once.

 

He was warm once, with Lily holding him….but it was merely borrowed heat. Not his own. Was he capable of being happy? He looked down at his desk and cursed Potter for opening this Pandora’s box. “He wants to drive me mad…”

 

The boy and his friends came in along with the other students and he looked him over as if trying to find which part of the boy had led him to this ruin. Was it his mouth…his voice…those charming smiles…..

 

No. It was those eyes. Those eyes he used to associate with Lily, but no…he didn’t think her eyes could produce the green flames her son’s possessed. He saw so much pain in those eyes, so much strength. ‘I could lose myself in him….’

 

Class went by quietly, and he began grading the vials of potions when he stopped at one in particular. It was good. Really good. He looked up and saw Harry looking at him from the other side of his desk with excitement. “I did it!”

 

Severus smile without thinking. “You did. After years of study you have finally concocted a adequate potion. “

 

The boy’s smile brightened the room. “Sir…” He looked back to make sure no one was left then leaned over and traced his smiling lips. “You have the most breath taking smile….”

 

“Harry…” The potion master closed his eyes at the touch.

 

“I have a present for you….” A parcel tied with twine was sat on his desk and that warmth moved to his chest and started to spread. “What…”

 

“I got you a present..”

 

“Why….” He never did anything to deserve a present…

 

“Cause I know you’ve never gotten one before….and that you, unlike everyone else, deserve so much more…” The green eyed boy winked at him and left the room for his next class. Severus waved the potions from his desk and opened the package with trembling hands, the brown paper covering crumpling as he lifted it away. Dark eyes peered down, and inside was a paper note. He lifted it to read it and a hard black book and on top of it the green muggle device. The book had no title, but it was good quality and leafed with gold. The note read.

 

 

Beloved Severus,

 

Enclosed is a two-way journal and your Ipod. I’ve charmed it so when I play songs on mine it will play them on yours. I’ve written instructions for it on the back of this page. The two way journal is so that you can talk to me. Just write in it and it will be on my journal.

 

 

Ps. Flip to the back of the journal and lift the flap at 9:00

 

Love,

 

H.P

 

The long haired wizard opened the journal and a note was written on the first page.

 

Talk to me Severus. I will listen.

 

He closed the book and pushed the items to the far in of his desk and stared, his chin in his hand. The smile on his lips wouldn’t fade. “What have I gotten myself into…”

 

He couldn’t hide the fact that he was happy about it. Whatever it was. 

 

At 9:00 he sat in his favorite chair in his common room, a roaring fire warming his cold bones. Unfortunately it did nothing for his nerves. He steeled himself before opening the book to the back, and pulled at a string dangling in the middle of the back. It opened up and a mirror was shown from its hidden space. It was large as the book, and it propped itself up on the edge o the book and the pages flipped back to the front. He used the pen that laid against the inner spine and started to write.

 

Harry what is the meaning of this mirror?

 

-S.S

 

Words started to bleed onto the paper, and when he looked back at the mirror, expecting to see his scared face, he saw the boy in his bed wearing nothing but a muggle t shirt. The teen had a beautiful blush all over his milky skin, and his messy hair spilled against his face. The shirt was too big for him, like most of his clothes, and one of his shoulders was exposed, showing a trail of light freckles. Severus stared with awe. How had he never noticed how beautiful he was until now?

 

The teen pointed down and brown eyes looked down at the paper.

 

Hi. The mirror is so you can see me and I can see you. I made the book from scratch all by myself. Do you like it?

 

He made this? Severus had always thought the boy’s magic was ordinary. He had no idea he could do such wonderful charms. It was simply enchanting magic…. He wrote back.

 

I do. It’s very ingenious…I had no idea you excelled in charms…

 

He saw the boy laugh and longed to hear it. Black bled onto his paper.

 

Neither did I…once Tom’s magic disappeared I started to become really good at it, like I had my own hidden talents. I want to open a shop and sell magically enhanced muggle devices when I get out of school. How have you been over these few weeks? I wanted to talk to you, but I wanted us to have lots to talk about when I gave you the book.

 

 

Severus smiled genuinely and replied back, leaning into his seat. The tension seemed to leave him.

 

I’ve been going mad thinking about you…some things you said started me on some serious trains of thought….

 

I’m here. Talk to me….

 

The potion master stopped for a moment and just looked at the green eyes peering back at him. He had never had someone to talk to like this…it was like having a friend…and that was something he never had the luxury of acquiring. He thought a moment then responded.

 

You were right…I do feel guilt…and I don’t think I deserve….whatever this is that is happening between us because of it. You are one of the only people who has seen how I came to be the way I am…how can you say you love me….knowing me like no one else…

 

Harry sighed just looking at him and used a quil charm so he could keep watching him while he wrote.

 

“Because I know…how deeply you hurt Severus…and your pain is beautiful. And what’s happening between us…is the forming of a relationship, or at least I hope. Do you approve? I don’t want to freak you out or anything, but I really do love you….and I can see us being forever if you let us. “ The quil wrote him word for word and on the book in Severus arms it shown in dark letters. He saw that pained look in the dark wizards eyes, and a unwanted tear fall to be quickly wiped from his weary cheek.

 

I don’t know if I approve or not…I feel that the boy that lived could do much better than his greasy haired potion professor. You are rich, handsome, and popular. Why would you want to waste your life trying to fix my broken shamble of a life?

 

You are the one I want. The only one I want. And I am not the boy that lived anymore. I’m just Harry, thank you. You told me the first time we met that fame isn’t everything, and I agreed with you then and I do now. I hate being in the limelight. I just want to live a peaceful life and spoil the man I love. Let me spoil you Severus…

 

The ex spy shuddered. Spoil him…coddle over him…not even his mother did that. He was in desperate need of affection wasn’t he….

 

You can’t buy my love….

 

I don’t want to. I want you to give it to me….

 

I might be incapable….

 

You are the man who loved one woman since he was 11. I think you are capable of more love than anyone I know. Don’t be afraid to give it to me.

 

Doesn’t that bother you that I loved your mother…that I still might?

 

He watched the boy prop his head on his hand.

 

No. Love her even though she didn’t deserve it, just as long as you love me too…

 

That takes time…

 

They were talking love? Severus didn’t like the subject…especially since he knew very well that he was indeed falling for the boy. Could he see it like he saw his guilt? Read him like he could read a mind?

 

Your already falling for me Severus….don’t think I don’t know. Enough of this seriousness. Let’s play a game!

 

The potion master frowned in confusion.

 

A game?

 

Yes. Take the book and the ipod with you in the bedroom, strip to your trousers and play with me.

 

He nearly dropped the book as he read those words. The teen’s kinkiness made him wonder if he had a lover before. He couldn’t..it was just too…dirty.

 

Come on Severus…..

 

The boy was rubbing against his sheets playfully, and he rolled to his side to show a pale thigh, his hairless legs rubbing against the sheets. Severus had never wanted to be bedding before, but now…. he’d give anything to be under the teen like that. He closed the book and with the muggle device in toe, he walked swiftly to the bedroom.

 

 

Harry gasped and looked up. In the mirror was his own reflection. The man had closed the book….

 

Did he offend him? He suddenly felt foolish and insecure. Maybe it was too much, telling him he loved him and then asking for that…his eyes started to water when the mirror reflected the pale teacher in his nude glory.

 

I’m back…

 

I thought I had offended you! Merlin say something next time!

 

I apologize…

 

Harry grinned and kissed the mirror.

 

It’s okay. Now put the ear phones on, I’m going to put on a song. Just put the little buds in your ear.

 

Severus hesitantly put the foreign devices in his ear and watched the teen do the same and pull out a red version of his green muggle gift, rolling his fingers over the front and biting his lip as if trying to decide.

 

‘Merlin he has no idea how delicious he looks…’ Green eyes lit up and then a evil smirk spread across that beautiful face as music started to filter through. Severus heard it through his ‘earphones’, and he licked his lips unconsciously as the boy started to slowly roll his narrow hips to the music.

 

T shirt and my panties on

 

T shirt and my panties on

 

T shirt and my panties on

 

T shirt and my panties on

 

The mirror seemed to float to hover over the teen to show him fully, and Severus gasped as he watched the Gryffindor slide his hands up his slender thighs till they parted, his long shirt raising up to reveal his upper thighs. Emeralds lidded and the boy licked his finger before dragging it up his thighs and over his hipbone, revealing a small view of dark curls, his erection tinting the material. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t help but to touch himself, gripping the growing hardness between his legs.

 

Picture this

 

I’m in my bed

 

Body hot

 

Soaking wet

 

Thinking about the things I like to do

 

I’m open wide when it comes to freaking you

 

Severus moaned out loud. “Fuck…” He stroked his sex slowly as he watched, hand making smooth, even thrumming up his cock. His eyes glazed over and his hips raised up as the feeling became more fluid, the music flowing in his ears and the boy’s hands pulled the shirt up higher, his reddened phallus bouncing. The view moved till he was seeing him from a lower angle between his legs. Those creamy thighs spread wide and Severus whimpered, thumb rolling over the head of his dripping manhood. He quickly wrote him.

 

Spread them wider…

 

Harry saw this and the book hovered above him as he read and responded with a lusty look, blush dark over his cheeks as he cocked his legs wide and lifted them so that his cheeks parted and his virgin entrance shown for his teacher’s view. He could see him stroking his thick cock from the mirror, and the quil dictated for him as he said

 

“Beautiful….stroking your cock for me….”

 

Imaging me

 

What else could be

 

Between my legs

 

You’re tasting me

 

Boy when you get here you know my love will overflow

 

and you ain’t gotta worry about my clothes

 

Severus hissed at the sight. The boy was a virgin…a virgin and he wanted him to take him. He imagined what fucking that tightness would be like. Hot like fire…. Every time the boy stroked up his entrance tightened and his soft, peachy looking sac bounced. The ex spy remembered his sweet taste as seed dribbled down the boy’s cock. So delicious….

 

T shirt and my panties on just how you like it

 

T shirt and my panties on waiting for you

 

T shirt and my panties on you can’t deny it

 

T shirt and my panties

 

got my T shirt and my panties on

 

The boy rolled over on his stomach and raised his hips in the air, looking over his shoulder at the mirror and it floated till only the cleft of his rear was in view, his lean back flexing as the boy moaned into the sheets. “Ahh fuck-Severus….Severus….” The way he moved you would swear he was being fucked into the bed, his tight body bouncing back and forth. He arched up and seed covered fingers rubbed over his lips. He seemed to have forgotten about the viewer and became lost in his pleasure, rolling to the side and clawing his rear with one hand as he held his leg up, other stroking his sex. The mirror moved so the whole view was seen from high in the canopy, and Severus thrusting without care into hand, his loins going heavy.

 

Don’t be surprised

 

When you come inside

 

Saddle up

 

And be prepared to ride

 

Up and down back and forth

 

Can you feel me

 

Harry heaved a sob as he looked up and saw the professor mad with passion, stroking his large shaft into his hand, sweat sliding down his brow, hair sticking to his cheek. This was the kind of thing his fantasies were made of. He looked so good, his dark eyes glittering with want. With desire for him. How could he not come at the sight? He laid back on his back and used his feet to prop his hips all the way up, fucking the tight fist he’d made of his hand, pinching his nipples, clawing over his throat, and pulling his hair. “Fuck I love you!! I’m gonna come for you Severus- only you-“

 

Just take your time

 

Tonight your mine

 

Gonna turn around

 

Hit it from behind

 

Now here you know my love will overflow

 

and you ain’t gotta worry about my clothes

 

Severus could read every moan as it bled onto the paper. His body quaked at the teen’s moans. He could almost hear him screaming his name as he fucked his virgin backside. He could almost feel him clawing at his back with pleasure. Dying for it. Spasms started to erupt in the teen and he gripped the bed spread as he matched him thrust for thrust, riding the movements of his rising orgasm. “Hells….”

 

T shirt and my panties on just how you like it

 

T shirt and my panties on waiting for you

 

T shirt and my panties on you can’t deny it

 

T shirt and my panties

 

got my T shirt and my panties on

 

Harry teared up as he felt it coming, pumping his dripping cock, entire body shaking. He thanked the goddess he put up silencing wards as he couldn’t control his screaming at dark eyes staring back at him as he fucked himself. “Severus!! I’m coming for you-ahhhhh fuck-watch me come-watch-me-Ah GODS!!” Seed shot from his sex and covered him from his hair to his knees as his hips jerked in the air, eyes shut in pleasure, mouth open in a scream. His free hand clawed through the sheets and yanked them from the mattress as he shook.

 

Severus spilled his seed with hard thrusts all over his hands and bed, his thighs twitching, his body unstable and overloaded on pleasure. He didn’t even remember closing his eyes, but he couldn’t move for several moments. The music still played, but he pulled the earphones from his ears and fell back into bed.

 

“Sweet goddess….that was….fuck I’m trembling…” He looked at his soiled hand and let it fall on his chest. Once he felt he could move again, he pulled the book so he could write to the boy.

 

Best game I’ve ever played….not sure who won though….

 

Harry laughed and waved his wand so that the mirror connected back to the book, looking sheepish. “That’s the best part about my games. We both win…”

 

Severus casted a tempus and cursed at the time.

 

It’s 3 30 in the morning, you sweet boy. You have kept me up to till the indecent hours of the morning.

 

Harry smiled at the endearment. “’It is the right time to do indecent things, love. I will let you get some sleep, but promise you’ll write me tomorrow.”

 

I promise…

 

And then Severus stroked the mirror and wrote good night. He drifted quite easily, feeling extremely peaceful. Harry blushed at the sight. He was so beautiful… watching him he fell asleep, dreams of happiness in his head.

 

*************************************


	5. Chapter 5

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Severus awoke the next morning and saw a picture of a  
smiling wizard blowing him kisses behind the mirror. He smiled more. What was this feeling? With dark eyes he peered over at the open journal and a little note was scribbled on the page.

 

 

Good morning, beautiful.

 

Has anyone told you that you look angelic when youre sleeping? No, it's not Rubbish. Please try to eat a real breakfast this morning, Ive watched you, I know you eat like a bird. Last night was amazing I hope next time we can be together.

With hopless love

Harry

 

The potion master actually sighed as he looked back at the kissing Harry in the picture. "I thought it was a dream..."

****************

 

Dark brown curls shagged in front of green eyes as Harry walked tiredly into the great hall the next day. He had only gotten 3 hours of sleep, but it was worth it. He got Severus to wank off with him...

 

 

While to some this seemed like a weak feat by some juvenile, to Harry it meant more. It had nothing to do with the act, though it was frightfully hot. It had to do with the fact that Severus actually did it, and that mean he trusted him. Letting him in to his life, and if the murmur of his name while the angel slept was any indication, into his heart. Hermione tugged him to the table where she began tutoring him over the notes he needed for class. He listened, but he stopped looking at her as Severus Snape walked into the hall, sitting at his seat up front, two strings hanging from his ears and  
trailing into his robes. Youd have to be looking at him closely to actually notice, but Hermione saw and she smirked at him in a knowing way.

 

 

The potions professor sat at his seat, fingers patting his  
thigh as he listened to the music streaming through his ears. He made his plate and began eating, the corners of his mouth twitching. He chanced a glance at the boy, and his heart thumped wildly in his black clad chest.

 

Beautiful. He looked tired, but breathtaking. Did the teen know what he did to him? He could see drizzling chocolate over his sexy little body...kissing him senseless and never letting him out of his sight. Green jewels twinkled at him and he sighed aloud and pulled his journal out quickly. He wrote-

Good morning.you look very tired..not to say that you dontlook gorgeous..now whos spouting rubbish. Stop by before class and Ill give you a pepper up potion.

 

Hesitantly smitten,

 

Severus.

 

 

He smiled as the boy started to respond and leaned back in his chair.

 

 

You make me blush. Im suppose to be tire. Some sexy black haired wizard had me up all night wanking. I look forward to meeting before class.

 

 

Your Gryffindor,

 

 

Harry

 

 

Added was a few hearts that popped around the note and then at the bottom was this

 

p.s- You should put the journal away love, Dumbledore and Mcgonnical are looking at you like you grew a new head.

Harry

Severuss eyes snapped from the page and he blushed as he looked at the concern over his fellow colleagues faces. Minerva hesitated before touching his shoulder.  
"Severus...are you..feeling alright?"

"Of course.."

"It's just you were humming..Ive never-"

"Do you think I am incapable of having an off moment?"

She looked at him more shocked than before. He had obviously said the wrong thing. "No, but admitting it?"

 

He was just about to curse her when the headmaster butted in. "Severus are those earphones in your ear?"

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

"Yes.it was a gift." He sighed and showed the device to  
him. "An expensive gift toowhoever your friend is, they must be exceptionally talented to charm this to work on the grounds.."

 

 

He knows...he has to...

 

 

"Yes, well if you will excuse meI need to prepare for my  
morning lecture He took t he ipod back and walked  
out swiftly, trying to bid his blush to fade. The headmaster couldnt stop him if he wanted to see Potter...the boy was of age but still...

 

 

 

 

Harry watched him go and rolled his eyes down into his  
plate. That man never eats He took a napkin and wrapped some scones into it and stuffed them in his robe pockets. "Mione, walk with me." The two got up and walked out, the bushy haired girl looking confused. "Harry what are we doing?"

 

 

"I needed a distraction. If I didnt, it wouldve looked  
like I was following him." He grinned at her and she snorted. "You are following him."

 

 

"Thanks Mione." He dashed down to the dungeons as if he had never been tired, and the smart girl just shook her head.

 

 

Harry walked down and found his delicious teacher in the  
hallway. He slowed his pace as deep eyes turned to him and the man leaned against the stone wall, a wanton look in his eye. "Harry."

 

 

"Severus." The boy that lived whispered as he met him, the space between them disappearing. "You've been a bad boy Severus..."

 

 

"How so..." The lust in his voice was unmistakable, and Harry licked his lips. "You didnt eat now I have to feed you.." He pulled out a scone and stood on his tippy toes as he placed it against pale lips. "Open your mouth...."

 

 

Severus groaned and did as he was told, bitting into the treat. He chewed at licked at the crumbs. "We will get caught.."

 

 

The boy smirked filthily and rubbed up and down the  
teachers covered crotch. "Does that turn you on.."

 

 

The ex death eater croaked as his throat as suckled on. "N-no...fuuck-not there!!" He hissed as the teens lips came right below where his jaw met his throat. Small nips scrapped over the sensitive area, and he gripped the boys shoulders. "Ive found your hot spot havent I..." For measure he licked it and the poor teacher shuddered and moaned with near violence. Harry smirked.  
"H-Harry-please...class..."

 

 

"You're right.." The boy pulled away and snickered as Severus slid against the wall with weak knees, shaking badly. He helped him stand and walked with him into class. "Damn...you're still shaking..."

 

 

The potion master frowned. "Im.." He wouldnt dare say  
sensitive. The hero seemed to understand because he nodded. "I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you later..if you want me..do you have that potion? I really am  
pretty tired."

 

 

He was handed a vial and their hands lingered together  
longer than necessary. "Of course I want you here.."  
How could he not smile when his angel was blushing at him? "I'm just..." He looked at the tempes spell on  
the wall. "We should discuss this later.." He gave him  
a quick kiss and began arranging the supplies for his class.

 

 

Harry nodded and blushed into the kiss. " I'll see you laterI love you."

 

 

Unknown to either of them, Dumbledore had indeed watched the whole scene, and he smiled before going about his business.

 

 

Harry was in the middle of class when he chanced to look in the journal. Severus had wrote something.

Potter,

 

 

Since it is Friday, I thought youd like to join me later  
tonight for tea. If this suits, please respond promptly.

 

 

S.S

 

 

The note told him a few things. The potion master had come out of his lust fog, and he had actually been thinking of them seriously. It also told him that he should expect the worse, since they were now back on last name bases. He sighed and scribbled his reply.

 

 

 

 

Severus,

 

 

That sounds great, though if this is a let down, please just tell me now so I can find some emotional support..you know me well enough to know I can take it. Just also realize that I'm not going to stop trying to win your heart. I am as pigheaded as you always presumed on this. I will have you Severus..the world be damned.

 

 

Preparing for the fall,

 

 

Harry

 

 

Later on while he was studying with Hermione and Ron in the library, He got a reply. He almost didnt want to read it, and he looked to his friends who patted his shoulder. Ron nodded. "Gonna be alright mate. Old Snape knows a good thing when he sees it."

 

 

"Right.." The teen smiled back weakly and opened the book.

 

 

Harry,

 

 

You have found me out. I would like to have a serious  
conversation about what is happening between us, but rest assured your stubbornness isnt needed. I am not foolish enough as to think you would stop searching for my affections, nor do I want you to stop....I fancy you too...I just need to know on what ground we stand. Let us save this discussion for tea. I will expect you in my  
quarters at 9:00. Try to wear comfortable attire.

 

 

Admittedly going out of my skull,

 

 

Severus

 

 

Green eyes looked up from the journal and the boy that lived was red and smiling, tears of strange joy trying to fall. You guys

 

 

Hermione frowned. "What did he say?"

 

 

"I..I think hes going to tell me he wants to be my lover.."

 

 

Ron tried not to look sickly. "That's great Harry...just wear protection..."

 

 

"What?" He looked at the red head with a frown. "He's not got anything, Ron."

 

 

The quiditch captain waved his hands. "No, I meant you dont want to get knocked up on your first go, thats all.."

 

 

"He's right Harry. Dont forget."

 

 

The wizarding hero looked unnerved. "Are you telling me...I can have a baby..."

 

 

*******************

 

 

Severus ate in silence. He didnt even dare look up at  
anyone. What would they think of him if they knew...later on tonight he would be shagging their hero...that he, a disgusting death eater would be making love to  
their pure boy god. He was already having second thoughts. He was old, the boy was young. He was disgustingwith all the blood on his hands. He was a monster. How did an angel fall in love with him? It was already strange enough that a few touches had changed his opinion of the teen. He found him irritating, now  
he found him...beautiful. Could everyone see his shame? His stomach churned at his thoughts, and he sipped a calming potion. He would taint himit was selfish...it was wrong...

 

 

He looked up and saw the boy looking secretly at him. Those green eyes spoke to him.

 

 

"You deserve me..."

 

 

How did he? He had done horrible things...with so many dead how is it he, the one who had started all of this...deserved to be happy when whole families were wiped out...

 

 

"I deserve to be lynched..."

 

 

His thoughts went to the conversation he had with the boy weeks before in his bedroom.

 

You are beautiful underneath that blood Severus...I can help you wash it all off if you let me...

 

How could he? While they had passion and strong physical attraction to one another, there was more than just that to a relationship. Would the boy be able to handle his nightmares, his ranting, his violence and  
his screams? His tears? Why would anyone want a job  
like that?

 

 

He was Harry Potter. His entire life he had been coaxing  
someone from their pain, whether himself or someone else. He was strong, stronger that he admitted. He defeated the most powerful dark lord in a century.... The potion masters tantrums would probably seem like childs play compared to the anguish welling in him. He had already forgiven himfor so much already.

 

 

He can handle this...it's me...can I handle it..

 

 

Could he handle being someones lover? He had never been anyones partner before....after Lilly, and with spying, he had never had the will to try. He knew he was afraid. Afraid of hurting and being hurt. He had guarded his heart for so long; it felt dangerous to leave it exposed to someone else. Then again, his thoughts became clear. This had nothing to do with Harry. The boy was beautiful, confident, and ready for the next step. He had told him so several times over the course of their interludes. No, it was him. He was scared, he was unsure, he was not confident. And he didnt feel beautiful. All those things together made him realize he was trying to go into a relationship where he wanted to be a dominant force, but  
his partner knew he could not. Accepted it and wanted him to let go. It all came down to trust.

 

 

You are beautiful underneath that blood Severus...I can help you wash it all off if you let me...

 

 

Can you trust me Severus? That was the entire question.  
Everything else would fall into place. He thought of the things they had done over the weeks and nearly blushed at not noticing it before. He became childlike before the beautiful wizard.

Let me show you

 

 

I know how it feels to feel dirty Severus...let me help you...

 

 

Lets play a game!

 

Open your mouth

 

 

Now that he knew the teens question, he needed to search himself and find an answer to give him.

***************************

 

 

Under the guise of his invisibility cloak, Harry walked down the dungeon path that led to Severus quarters. The usually depressing corridor was lit a flutter of hope at every turn, as if the very walls knew what he was  
coming for. He made it to the door and knocked lightly. It was open with a grace only the man holding it could provide, and dark eyes scanned the naked space. "Harry.." he whispered, and the teen walked in and pulled the cloak off. "Yes, its me."

 

 

Severus let out a baited breath and closed the door behind him. "Good evening.."

 

 

"Good evening.." Harry murmured as he threw his cloak in a nearby chair. He walked up to the man and slid his hands along his waist. "You look pale, love..paler than usual." He stroked the potion masters cheek and  
looked into his eyes. "No need to be scared..its just me."

 

 

Severus mentally snorted. 'Yes, as if hes not a god among swine..'

 

 

He pulled away and sat on the couch where he had tea and biscuits ready for them. Harry joined him, tugging at his long muggle shirt as tucked his feet in and took his tea. He watched the mans nerves wind and wind. "Please take some calming drought. It looks as if you could pop an artery."

 

 

"And whos bloody fault is that?!" Severus snapped. Harry  
looked unaffected. "We can do this some other time if its causing you this much grief, Severus. I can wait for you forever. No need to rush it. "

 

 

The ex spy sighed and looked toward him. "I am sorry for yelling..I can do this now. I know how it feels to wait on someone..it isnt as romantic as books portray." Brown eyes looked down and he took the teens hand  
in his own, stroking his thumb over the cream of his palm. "Harry, Ive been thinking about this..and I know what you want from me. I have lived a hard life...and regrettably it is not an easy feat to allow someone to be in my life..you realize you would be taking on my faults..my pain...suffering...."

 

 

Harry nodded and set his tea down, clasping his other hand over the potion masters. "Yes. I do and I'm prepared for it, and any other challenges that come our way."

 

 

"Everything?"

 

 

"Everything, and more. I love you, Severus. Want to grow old arguing with you and have your babies and sleep in  
your arms and you in mine. I've never been more sure  
of anything in my entire life."

 

 

Severus looked at him weakly. "You..you want to have  
children with me.."

 

 

Harry scooted closer and smiled, nodding eagerly. "Yes  
Severus..I want to make you a daddy. I want you and everything that comes with the deal, sperm included." He smirked and fell into the wizards strong chest.  
"What do you say...trust me with your heart?" He could hear it beating wildly beneath black robes. Pale hands wrapped around him and he shuddered into the  
warmth, grinning ear to ear. "I love it when you hold me..."

 

 

"I love holding you." His teacher whispered, and his nose  
buried into his curly hair. "I..I trust you." He held him tighter and Harry practically sobbed into the embrace. "Fuck...I've waited so long to hear you say that, Severus.." He snuggled into his arms and inhaled his rich scent, groaning. "Love you so much..all mine.."

 

 

Severus found himself agreeing. "All yours.."

 

 

When they broke apart the teen was blushing and grinning at the same time, and peeled his shirt off before working the buttons of the professors jacket. Severus nearly whimpered. "What are you doing?!"

 

 

"What? Dont you want to fuck me?"Those eyes seemed too innocent for such a question.

 

 

"Yes..but-"

 

 

"No hesitations. Trust me..." He leaned forward and licked underneath the mans jaw, chuckling darkly at the rasped cry that left his lips. "..you dont want to say no." He nibbled down the pale column of his throat as he divested him of his jacket and shirt at once, his fingers running through the small trail of dark hair roaming down his lower abdomen. "...matter of fact...I dont think you want to ever say no..."

 

 

"Fuck- Harry.." Severus groaned, and felt much like a young virgin instead of it being the other way around as he raised his hips to allow his young boyfriend to pull his pants down his thighs. He heard the boy curse weakly and a hot kiss was placed on his chest. "You're so sexy Severus...fuck...I'm so lucky..."

 

 

The potion master blushed. "No need to butter me up, boy. You've got me out of my pants; its safe to say youre home free.,

 

Harry stopped his admirations and frowned up at him. "You just dont get it do you.you beautiful bastard..I love you?vI am going to spoil you with affection. I have no ulterior motive." He pushed him on his back and dragged a finger down his lips. "Accept that youre sexy." That finger dragged down his body till it reached the tip of his shaft and Severus moaned. "Now..." A sweet kiss was placed on his thin lips before the cat like wizard rolled his now nude body against him. "What does my Severus want..."

 

He pretended to think on the subject with hard  
concentration, and the older wizard laughed. "Does he want a blow job or maybe hes kinkier than thatmaybe hed like to tie me up and tease me."xHe held him  
in his hand but didnt stroke, and the pale sex was growing rigid in his palm. "...or maybe...hes like memaybe he likes it rough." The shaft grew thick, long and tight at the words, and the savior smirked. "So you want to fuck me hard."

 

 

"Yess..." Severus hissed, his hands twitching against the boys thighs. That hand began to stroke him and he bit  
his lip. "Harry..."

 

 

"I'll let you, but first I want to suck your cock." A full  
body tremor went through the teacher at the words, and he watched with anticipation as the boy slid down his body and licked at the red head of his phallus, seed making sticky bridges between the two appendages. "Mm..you taste good Severus..never sucked before..teach me?"

 

 

When had he died and why was he in heaven? A hot teenager was licking at his shaft and asking him to teach him how to suck it properly. He silently thanked the goddess, and propped up on his elbow, his free hand  
going in the teens hair behind his head. He smirked at him, and the boys confidence fell and he shuddered violently. As if his mere stare could bring him release. "I suppose I could teach you some finer points..start by licking.."  
at the slit He stared with unconcealed lust as the teens pink tongue flicked against his mushroom tip and his hips bucked at the feeling, his throb turning into a deep ache. "Like that ahh..thats good..now cover it with your mouthbe careful with your teeth..fuck.."

 

 

The boys red lips covered the tip of his rigid cock and he  
moaned loudly at the heat. It was so wet and his sex was so needy. His hips thrusted up a bit to get more, and the boys cheeks were darkly flushed with embarrassment. What a delicious sight. "Move up and down..Harry..ohh feels so good..deeper..put my cock deeper in your mouth.relax your throat-"

 

 

Harry was bobbing his head up and down, tongue bathing the hard veins of the hot shaft as he sucked, his hand jerking the base. He liked this, and loved the sounds coming from his soon to be lover. Loved  
his groans and grunts of satisfaction. Loved the way curse words sounded coming from his sexy voice. He used both hands as leverage and gripped his thighs on either side and allowed the hand on the back of his head to control his depth. His shaft rubbed against the couch cushion and he willed himself not to come at the feeling.

 

 

Without warning the older wizard began to thrust into his  
mouth, his fat cock forcing the teens lips apart and his throat to submission. The Gryffindor gagged as the thick tip lodged down his throat and Severus moaned deep in his own throat before pulling him off by his hair. Harry gasped for breath and when he looked at the others face, it was desperate. "Amazing first try..."

 

 

"Couldnt I suck it a little while longer..." The boy actually pouted, and Severus pulled him up to his chest. "I'd come too soon from your attentions..however..." A lubrication spell was whispered in his ear and he felt indecently moist, and fingers began rubbing and pushing against his entrance. He began to shake and gripped inky black hair. "Do it.."

 

 

Severus smirked. "Do what...are you referring to this.." He pressed deeply and his finger slipped into the teens tight heat. Harry tensed up and cried out. "Ahh!"

 

 

"Shh..it's just the first one.." the teacher whispered and began to stroke the passage from within the teen, his  
finger tip manipulating the muscles to grow soft and twitch under his ministrations. So the boy on top of him was moaning, his hips rolling into the strokes, his lips on his ear. "Feels good.."

 

"You enjoy being finger fucked..."

 

"Yess..."

The older wizard pulled from him slowly and added a second, and he sank back into his tight embrace, stretching the muscles gripping his digits. The teen was very good with the whole thing, only tensing or moving his hips when it began to feel pleasurable. They had difficulty with the third digit, and he whimpered as it finally forced into his canal, and when it did it hit something as it crooked up. Green eyes went wide and the poor teen arched from his lovers chest. "Oh my god!"

 

For good measure, Severus rubbed the mound in circles and the couch began to vibrate at the teens movements, his hips jerking up and back. "Severus!!-Fuck-oh please-please please-"

 

The potion master chuckled. "Shh..one more. "

 

"I cant-Im gonna come.." he sobbed out, his dull nails leaving scratches down Severus chest. "You can..." He pulled him forward and pulled out beforebeginning to push the forth with its brothers, and he could feel the boys cock leaking seed over his stomach. "A little more..."

 

 

"Cant-so good-" The tips made it pass his rim and the  
teens hips started thrusting against his stomach. He stilled him. "A little more Harry...v

 

 

"Severus..I cant..." The digits stroked deeper and he was just crying out against him and Severus was astonished. He had never seen anyone love this the first time like this. The boy seemed like he was going to burst any second, and he prepared himself to be bathed in seed as he slammed hisvfingers deep. The boy that lived screamed, clenching down as if he was going to climax. Pr essence spilled from his sex and he shook his head. "So close!"

 

Severus pulled from that heat and the savior whined at the lost, hips raising up. "Please Severus.want you so  
bad.."

 

"And I want you.. "He was rolled till he was on his back,  
the dark wizard between his trembling legs. A tear escaped his eyes as he looked up at him, and it was kissed away. "Shh..Ill be gentle.."

 

Harry captured thin lips and silenced his nonsensical gibberish. The thick crown of his teachers shaft began to press at his entrance and hembgroaned into the kiss. It became too much to be kissed away and he huffed, moving a bit to widen his legs. The bulbous tip stretched him more and he hissed. "Fuck Severus."

 

"I know...it will be over soon.."The other whispered even as he fought his own pleasure, forcing the head of his cock to spread the boy wider and wider. All of a sudden, the tip of him popped in and they both cursed aloud. "Hells...your tight...so bloody tight-"

 

,Its so fucking big-Merlin Severus! I dont think the rest  
of it is going to fit!!b He was very serious, but his new lover was chuckling. He kissed his forehead. "Its only the start of mewould you like me to stop?"

 

"No!"The boy said too swiftly. "Just-cast another spell.."  
As requested, another lubrication spell coated him and Severus couldnt stop himself from pushing more of his need in that slick, tight canal. Harry gasped sharply as he was impaled, and felt stretched beyond his limitations. Even still his love went deeper, till he felt the pat of his sac against his cheeks, and all of that long manhood inside him. Sweet goddess. Severus trembled as fought the grip on his manhood. His entire life was in that grip it seemed. Tugging at his core. Hed never felt so encompassedso completely submersed in another. So utterly taken. He looked at watery eyes tried to speak. "D-does it hurt.."

 

Harry couldnt lie. He was full beyond comprehension. It was if the world had put its weight into him and speared him with all of its savagepassions. He loved it. And it hurt. "Yes..."

 

"I can stop.."

"No...please .Ive never..Ive never been held like this before.." He couldnt continue. It was too intense. Severus seemed to understand what he couldnt convey because he kissed his sweat clad neck. "Neither have I..."

"Never."

"Never.."

Green eyes pierced him with emotion. VDo it."He ran his  
foot up the others calf and stroked the long strands that willowed around his face. "Have me Severus."

 

"Harry.." With shaky movements the potion master began to move, open mouth moaning into the teens shoulder at the vice grip on his throbbing cock. The boy whimpered below him and massaged roughly through his hair as his thrusts took an even rhythm, and his whimpers of pain etched into gasps of shock and pleasure. "So deep!"

 

 

"Feeling exquisite now?" Severus asked, his back hunched as he tapped at the mound of nerves against his hot crown. The boy that lived was speechless for several long thrusts, his words cut off at the sensations. "Yess..again-harder!"

 

Severus complied, his thrusts turning into sharp jabs at  
that sweet spot, and that tightness intensified from the Potter childs pleasure. He could not stop his shaking. "Fuck-feels so good around me Harry.."

 

 

"Feels so good inside-fuck Severus!!" His hips jerked as he met his thrusts with his own, impaling himself on the fat cock that forced him into sobbing ecstasy. He dug his nails into his lovers back and arched of the couch, the poor furniture squeaking at the vigor of their lovemaking. The ex spy leaned down and bit his throat as his thrusts turned savage, powerless to stop himself from fucking the boy hard anymore. Harry didnt seemed to mind, because he raised his legs so he held them at the back of his knees, letting him have more room to go wild with pleasure as he was lost in his own. "Fuck!!-god thats good!!"

 

"Like that boy?"

 

"Fuck yess!! More!!" He was turned around and his hands folded at the back of his neck. Holding him down by those clasped hands, Severus looked down and stabbed inside his tightness, delighting in the whorish scream that ripped from the young wizards throat. He pulled back and the soft flesh was dark pink as it pulled at his cock. "Fuck thats beautiful.you wont be able to walk after this. "

 

 

Harry panted into the cushion. "Please put it back in!!"

 

 

"Put what back in where..." Severus teased, and Harry  
blushed. "Put your big cock back in my ass..please..put it in my ass.."

 

 

"You love my cock up your little ass don't you.." He rubbed the head of said cock over the poor teens  
twitching entrance, an evil smirk on his face. Harry sobbed. "Yess!! Love your cock Severus-its so big- fuck me-"

 

He positioned himself and rammed straight through him,  
slamming into his prostate. Harry screamed his pleasure into the couch and heaved as he was violently taken, the echo of skin smacking against skin sounding in the air. He was hammered into with so much violence the couch squeaked harshly, and his tall lover leaned over his back, moaning into his ear, obviously trying to withhold his orgasm. "Harry-so-fucking-good-come with me-" His sex was grabbed and stroked just as roughly, both of them hoarsely screaming their pleasure. Seed began to coat his strokes but Harry couldnt stop it, his hips bucking wildly against the other. "SEVERUS AHHHHFUCKKK!!!!"

 

"SO-DAMN-TIGHT!! HARRY-OH MERLIN!!" Severus pounded the hot channel that squeezed his aching sex as he pumped seemingly endless streams of his hot, thick essence into his lover. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he groaned with satisfaction as he rigidly used the teens delicious rear to coax the last of his orgasm from him. The two collapsed against the couch and panted, both bodies shaking viciously. Harry babbled. "Se-Sev-what-so much-loved it.."

 

He laughed and smiled into his hair. "It was bloody  
fantastic...my little Gryffindor. "

 

Harry smiled and curled into him. "Again in 5 minutes?"

 

 

"Are you bloody joking? I gave everything I had. At least 10 more minutes.." They laughed and Severus eased from him. The teen groaned as he slipped out and seed gushed from him, making him turn dark red. "You came so much! Oh god thats so-"

 

 

"Looks delicious.." And then he felt a soothing tongue  
cleaning him and he shrieked. "Severus!!"

"What?"

"I'm dirty.."

The teacher snorted. "Nonsense. I cast a cleaning spell before I even prepared you. We are pretty sticky however..lets take a bath." He picked him up and carried him out of the room and into the bathroom. Harry smiled warmly, his eyes closed and his head against his chest. "What happened to my timid boyfriend?"

 

 

"He realized that he is 35 and you are only 17."

 

"He's not going to run away now is he.."

 

"No. I'm going to give my little lover a bath and some  
potions and we are going to get in bed."

"Mm.." And as Harry watched him fill the tub and tie his hair up, his soft smile on usually scowling lips, he couldnt help but think. 'I love this man.'

 

*************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Anytime****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Severus awoke to a warm body next to his cold one. He started to move in alarm, until he looked down to see a smiling Harry Potter with his fingers curled in his hair. Then he remembered. He and this boy…

 

His smile grew warm and bright, till it flushed over his pale skin, and he watched the slow breathing of the beautiful young man. He loved the way his fingers twined in his hair as if he was going to run off. He loved the way his lashes met his cheeks. He loved the way his narrow thighs held him under the sheets. He inhaled his scent and decided he loved that too. He leaned in and at the movement the boy clutched him tighter. “5 more minutes Sev…”

 

“Sleep as long as you like…” He smiled and stroked his hair and the 17yr old grumbled. “Don’t get up…”

 

“I’m not going anywhere…” he whispered, and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep…”

 

“That I’m afraid that I can’t do, lover…I’m an early riser..”

 

“Pretend. “ How he was speaking to him with his eyes closed and not laughing was beyond him. Severus smirked. “How about I lay here and watch you sleep…”

 

“Can’t sleep when you’re watching me…” He kissed over his ear and blew cool air against the flesh. “How about if I do more than watch…” Without disturbing the warmth of the covers, he slid his hand between them and began to stroke his morning erection. His little lover was cute as he tried to keep his sleep, but still ended up moaning into his hands. “Severus….”

 

“Looks like you’re an early riser too…”

 

“Mm…talk dirty to me…” He heard the teen whisper as his hips moved into his stroking. He smirked. “What shall I say….”

 

The boy licked his beautiful lips and panted, eyes still closed. “Tell me…about the time you lost your virginity…”

 

Severus swallowed. It wasn’t a memory he could forget. He continued stroking him and rubbed his thumb over his slit as he spoke in his ear. “I was 15….and it was summer vacation….”

 

“Yeah…” Harry kissed his chest.

 

“I was at home…and I had just come back from working with my uncle at his potion shop…I was dirty…very dirty….I took off my clothes and went to take a shower…” He smeared seed down the boy’s phallus and squeezed, and a long guttural moan left him. “Fuck that’s good…what happened next…”

 

“As I was taking a shower…someone came into the bathroom…and blew the candles off…he jumped in the shower behind me…and whispered in my ear much like this…”

 

Seed was dripping from the boy. Severus could tell he was getting off from the story, and turned him so his back pressed to him, continuing his stroking. “He pressed against my backside….I could feel his cock on the cleft of my ass….and he said… ‘Submit to me Severus…give me that which is sacred….’ “

 

“W-what did you say….” Harry stammered, feeling his lover’s shaft rub against his rear. Severus smirked. “I said…what will you give me in return….and he grabbed my wet prick and began to stroke it as I never had. He whispered one word. ‘Pleasure…’ “

 

He licked the shell of the teen’s ear and nibbled on his lobe, causing him to cry out. “Severus-“

 

“Know what he did then?” He sucked on his pulsating neck and Harry whimpered. “N-no…”

 

“He fucked me.” Silent spells were cast and Severus wasted no time in preparation before he pushed his thick sex inside him.

 

“Oh god!!” Harry wailed, hips moving between the hand assaulting his shaft and the cock fucking him to numbness. Severus licked the hickey he made on the boy’s neck. “He fucked me like this….his cock felt so big and seemed to go so deep….and he hit my sweet spot several times…just like this…” He thrusted his hips into him several times and Harry’s eyes finally shot open, and he gripped the sheets. “Fuck!!”

 

“And when I started to come…” He panted, not stopping his torturous pace. “….he did this to me…” Another silent spell, and a ring was placed on the teen just before his climax. He sobbed out and pleaded. “Please!!”

 

Severus slowed his strokes till they were almost nonexistent. “I begged too…but he refused…and when my pleas became too vocal…he put his hand over my mouth…” He covered the teen’s red lips and breathed out into his ear. “He said…’fuck me Severus…as I fuck you…’..and he held my hips down…” He rolled till the boy that lived was flat on his belly and he held him there by his hips and cast a incarnating spell. Hand cuffs chained him to the bed frame, and he pulled his cheeks apart. “And demanded I squeeze his big cock while he fucked me…’ Harry squeezed around him and Severus moaned, his hips jerked against the teen’s supple cheeks. He leaned down as the boy started to cry out and covered his mouth, his larger boy pinning him to the bed as he fucked his tight canal. “Just like this…it was just like this….” He stuck his fingers in the teen’s mouth and Harry sucked them till saliva shinned over his chin. Severus moved those fingers to the teen’s tip and hissed at his cry. “Severus!! Let me come!!”

 

“When I cried he said ‘Come on my cock boy…’ and fucked me harder…” He jack hammered into the Gryffindor and he squeezed his cock with every downward thrust. “And I did…” He felt insane quakes from the teen, till he grinded deeply into the bed and screamed, his orgasm hard and dry. His squeezing caused him to fall off the edge, and he let out a long groan as he came, filling him with seed. He collapsed to the side and the spread fell from the bed as he covered his face and shook.

 

Harry looked at him with jealousy, his green eyes weak with tears. “Who…who was he….”

 

Severus turned from him and sat up in the bed. “My father…”

 

***************

 

After several healing potions and a bath, Harry curled up on the Slytherin head of house’s couch and waited for him to speak. When he did, all he said was. “I’m sorry..”

 

“I’m not…I’m glad you told me.” He smiled at him and the poor man just shook his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have made you experience that…I am already botching this all up…”

 

“Severus, did you expect me to live with you and never find out?”

 

“No…I just…my father loved me very much….more than he loved my mother….it was depraved some of the things we did…”

 

“My uncle used to do things to me too…” He looked away. “He used to rub off on me when I was six…spill cum all over me….and then he’d beat me for him feeling the way he did about me…he didn’t love me though…”

 

“Harry….”

 

“My aunt found out and he stopped touching me…but he continued to beat me. I could always see it when he looked at me…I could see he wanted me. I understand Severus. Don’t be ashamed to tell me anything because chances are, I’ve been through something similar. “

 

He walked over and stroked his cheek. “Want to go on a date later? Somewhere with good music?”

 

What was with the boy and music? Severus half laughed, half cried. “Yes…that sounds lovely…”

 

“Good. Last night and this morning was really amazing. I expect many repeat performances.” He winked at him and kissed his lips. “I love you. I need to go study for next week’s test in Transfiguration. Write me, k?”

 

“Alright. Go be a teenager.” Severus chuckled, but Harry shook his head as he started for the door. “No Severus…..I stopped being one of those a long time ago….” He smiled sadly at him. “Please have some breakfast before you start making life saving potions today. “ He grabbed his cloak and walked out. 

 

Severus stared at the space where he once was with amazement. “How….how did I get someone like that to fall in love with me….and for that matter, how in the seven levels of hell do I tell him I love him too??”

 

When his back met with the door of his room, Harry sank to the floor and smiled like an idiot, holding on to his heart. They had finally….

 

Ron came out of the shower and frowned. “Yo Harry-“

 

“We’ve done it. “

 

“What?”

 

“We’ve done it. Me and Severus. We’ve had sex….great sex…soul shattering earth crumbling sex…” he grinned more and Ron sat on the bed next to him, looking hesitantly curious. “Did it..you know…hurt?”

 

“Only for a minute….and then he started to hit this spot…oh god it was brilliant Ron. I’m the happiest guy on earth.”

 

“’That’s great mate…remembered the birth control charm right?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, the no baby spell?” His red headed friend looked worried. Harry laughed. “I did it last night.”

 

“You and old Snape didn’t bugger this morning did you?”

 

“Shit Ron!” The hero got up and looked panicked. “Okay…everything is alright…” The Weasley tried to assure him. Harry nodded, hands out in the air as if he was going to catch a quaffel. “Okay…where is Hermione….”

 

“Library. We’ll just go there and she’ll do the usual checks…it’s been what? 30 minutes? Couldn’t have stuck yet…I mean it’s a baby…those things need to grow and stuff. Can’t just grow in 30 minutes…”

 

“We’ve got magic Ron…”

 

“Tits. We better go then.”

 

They rushed to the library and accosted poor Hermione who was doing a paper. “What is it?! You two know I’ve got a paper in Runes due next week! “ She hissed. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes and pointed at Harry who was waving his hands and walking in place like he had to pee. “Harry here…needs a females touch.”

 

“What??”

 

Harry leaned into her ear. “Me and Severus had sex this morning and I forgot to use the spell…”

 

“Harry!!” She shouted angrily at him, and Madame Prince hushed them. The young witch snatched the two of them and her books and ran to Moaning Myrtles bathroom where she performed several spells on him. He stood expectantly. Part of him would be excited if he had Severus’ baby. The other half was scared shitless. He saw relief sweep over her. “You’re not pregnant…damn lucky is what you are. And an idiot.”

 

“Oh…” He looked down and touched his stomach with a sad frown, and Hermione yanked him. “Are you bloody trying to get pregnant?! Because if you are Professor Snape I’m sure will not be happy!”

 

He tore from her grip and looked away. “Of course not. We’ve only just became a couple….it was just…at that moment when I thought I might be….I was a little excited too…” He rubbed his flat stomach and shook his head. “There will be time for that after school…”

 

“Harry your serious aren’t you…”Ron said weakly.

 

Green eyes turned to him. “Yes…I really am…I want to bond with him. I want to be his husband.”

 

“That’s a big commitment….”

 

“I’m ready…I love him. He’s the one.”

 

Something in his red headed friend changed. “You mean it don’t you…”

 

“Yes..” He grinned and Ron smiled and hugged him. “It’s great mate. Mom will have a fit.”

 

“She’ll forgive me once I give her grandchildren first. Look out Hermione. You’ve got years of grief ahead.” The bushy haired girl teared up and joined the hug. “I just thought that you just had a crush, I mean I know you said it but, oh Harry this is wonderful! You two will make wonderful parents and I hope I will be your brides maid or so help me-“

 

“Hey guys, I’ve got to get him to ask me first. This is Severus Snape we’re talking about. It could take a while…”

 

“Good luck mate.”

 

“Thanks.”’

 

*********

 

Severus paced the floor in his muggle suit as he waited for his lover to come to their aparation spot. He had his ipod with him, but the blasted device only made him think of Harry, and that only reminded him that he was late. Was he being stood up? Maybe even though the teen said so, he was really too much to handle…maybe he had freaked him out too badly this morning….

 

“Sorry I’m late beautiful. Hermione wouldn’t let me leave until I resized my clothes to fit.” A blushing Harry Potter stood next to him in the grass wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie. Severus gawked at him and ran a finger over his suit with appraisal. “Is this Armani?”

 

“Yes…not that it matters. A suit is a suit. I had to resize the pants, I think the tailor measured me wrong. Ready to go?”

 

“Yes…” He turned a pale pink as the boy hugged him and looked up expectantly. He was definitely not used to side aparating with someone..he wrapped his arms around him and in a pop they were gone. They reappeared in an alley way, and Severus dusted his jacket off with nervousness. Harry smirked at him. “It’s just a date Severus…after what we did this morning…this should be a piece of cake. “

 

He snorted and followed him out to the street where they walked to their destination. Not that he knew their destination. The teen hadn’t told him. He just said someplace with good music. And to dress muggle formal. He disliked suits, and he longed for his robes as they came to a building with flashing lights. There was a tall man with a black tee on at the door, and Severus frowned at him. Harry knew him though, because the brown skinned man patted him on the back. “Harry, my man! Haven’t seen you since last summer!”

 

“Been in school. How’s everyone doing?”

 

“Fine, fine. Who’s he?” The man tilted his glasses down as he looked at the potion master. Harry smirked. “He is my boyfriend…”

 

“Boyfriend? You mean-“

 

“Yes. He’s the one.”

 

“Wow. Right down to the letter. Well come in, Cecil’s been waiting on you all night. “

 

“I bet he has.” Sarcasm. Severus didn’t like the sound of that. Had the boy told everyone? He wasn’t embarrassed, but he didn’t like meeting new people. His hand was taken and he was led by the smiling teen into the building. It was a club. A shotty muggle club. Why did he bring him here? And why did he tell him to dress up for this?

 

A horde of people cried out the teen’s name at the bar, and Severus paled at the sight of his lover’s friends, Hermione and Ron, and the headmaster and several other unknowns. He yanked Harry back before they made it to them. “Why didn’t you tell me Albus was-“

 

“Because I wanted you to actually come, love. Relax, please. For me?” Green eyes twinkled at him and he cursed. Harry hugged him and kissed him warmly on the lips. Several awes were yelled from their party, and he turned red. He was pulled to the bar and before everyone said anything, Harry ordered him a drink. “Larry, get him a double shot of whiskey and me a vodka on the rocks. “

 

“Got it Harry. “ The drinks were poured and he gave his lover his first shot, and the poor potion master took it and tossed it up fast. He took the other much like the first, and as alcohol filtered in his system, he relaxed. “Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

“Now, everyone say hi to Severus.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“So good to finally meet you!”

 

“Severus my boy, that suit is dashing.”

 

“Hi professor.”

 

“Hello!”

 

“My, he’s handsome Harry!”

 

Harry waved them off. “Alright. Don’t overload him. He doesn’t know why I brought him here.”

 

“My guess would be to scar me for life.” Severus said with a dark chuckle and Harry elbowed him in the ribs. “No. I brought you here among my friends and family so they could officially meet the man I’ve been talking about for a year, and so you can have a break from school and get shit faced.”

 

Severus smirked. “Well as long as there is alcohol involved…” He turned to his employer. “How did you find out?”

 

“Saw the two of you making eating a scone look rather indecent I’m afraid. I approve greatly. Not a finer match I have seen since muggles started putting candy on their cookies.” Everyone laughed except some blonde man in the corner who scoffed into his drink. Harry frowned and spoke to him in the far corner. Severus looked to Hermione. “Who is that….”

 

“That is Cecil Levoni….he and Harry…” She didn’t get to finish because the man was walking up to him and looked him up and down with scrutiny. “So this…is the infamous Severus Snape….well he did describe you right didn’t he…”

 

“And you I’ve heard nothing about….”

 

Harry cursed. “Fuck Cecil just stop before you start…”

 

“Why? Is your new boyfriend too frail for a war of words?”

 

Severus smirked. “I don’t know what he has told you, but the last thing I am is frail..Now if I wasn’t mistaken…he said you were just leaving…”

 

“Apparently, you were.” The blonde walked up to him and Harry saw Severus fingering his wand inside his sleeve. “Alright, just fuck off Cecil…you didn’t have good intentions when you came here tonight, and I didn’t invite you. “

 

He looked crushed, and Severus tried really hard not to smirk. “But Harry….”

 

“Please go…”

 

With a hateful look at the potion master, the blonde walked off. Harry tried to salvage the affair. “So, drinks on me, who wants to do some karaoke?!”

 

“Yeah!!”

 

Harry sang several songs, and others did too. While he was chatting with some of his good muggle friends, he saw Severus being caught in a trap by his friends Neil and Greg. The two scooted on either side of him and started asking him questions. “So Severus…. “

 

“Yes…”

 

“Where do you see you and Harry in let’s say…5 years?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You heard the question.”

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“Harry is our good friend, and we like to know if we’re going to be uncles in the next five years. You know, to keep up with fashion. “ Greg smiled, but Severus wasn’t. He was shocked. “I don’t know…children....that’s so….I mean it is…”

 

“Do you like children?”

 

“I’m a teacher….”

 

“It’s a yes or no question.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Harry laughed at them. “You two be nice to him, you’ll scare him off and I want to keep him!!”

 

“We know…” Neil smirked and leaned more into the ex spy. “Did you know he talks about you incessantly? Severus this, Severus that. For him, the sun rises and falls for you and you alone.”

 

Greg laughed. “It’s true. We’d pick him up and he’d ask us questions about how to get your attention and every time it didn’t work he’s become a mopey prat. I told him every relationship is different, and he couldn’t judge how his would be from ours-I guess it worked!”

 

Severus looked at his glass and smiled. Someone loved him enough to run themselves crazy to get his attention. He’d never had that before. Then he realized. Harry knew how he felt. He knew how it felt to want to tell someone he loved them and to be frightened, and he asked these two nice men. He looked between them. “Would you two mind if I…asked you a private question…”

 

Neil laughed. “Here we go again, love.”

 

Greg nodded with a smirk. “Here we go again.”

 

They followed Severus to the bar and the potion master turned to them with apprehension. “How do I tell him that I….that I…”

 

Greg snickered. “That you love him?”

 

“Yes….”

 

“Say Harry….I love you.”

 

Neil hit his husband on the shoulder. “Don’t be a bastard Greg. Look Severus…all you have to do is tell him from here…” He touched his chest. “No matter how it plays out externally…if it’s spoken from in there, he will know. Think about what makes it special, because it is…what you two have is special. I knew it the moment I met Harry and he started talking about you. His eyes would light up like a Boxing Day tree and his entire heart poured out when he said your name. Look at him. “They turned to see Harry looking longingly at the dark haired wizard, and Severus smiled back and that warmth was in his chest again. Neil smiled. “That smile you’re wearing now? That’s love…and it looks very special Severus. Show him how special it is and tell him.” And then the brown haired man pulled his goofy husband off to join the group, leaving Severus stunned with realization.

 

He had fallen for him the day he given him the journal. The act of making him feel special and wanted…it had touched his heart, and love had blossomed in it ever since. He loved Harry Potter. He was in love with Harry. His entire being seem to brighten and ache as he looked at the boy, who looked back and mouthed something before getting up and walking over to him. He touched his cheek and Severus smiled more. “Oh Severus…your smile….so beautiful…your glowing…”

 

Severus pressed into his hand and wrapped his arms around him. “It must be the alcohol….”

 

Harry stared at him and bit his lip. “Whatever it is…it’s…it’s…” a tear fell from his eye and the potion master kissed it away, leaning to whisper in his ear. “What you see is merely you reflected in my eyes…”

 

“I should get you drunk more often…” They laughed and Harry pulled them back to the others.

 

Much to the potion master’s surprise, he thoroughly enjoyed himself. The whole night wasn’t what he expected. He expected Harry and himself to go to some nice restaurant and the teen to ask him personal questions that would make him irritable and uncomfortable. Instead they got pissed and danced with people cheering them on. He grinned as he dipped the hero to the floor and the boy gasped as he was yanked up to his chest. “Severus! I didn’t know you were such a good dancer….”

 

Severus whispered in his ear as he moved to the music with his hands on his hips. “I have many secret talents…and if you’re good to me I’ll show you some of my naughtier ones later…”

 

Harry throbbed at the words. “Severus…” The music started to slow down and the two seem to be the only ones on the floor. Pale hands slid down narrow hips and Harry pulled at the man’s tie as he swung his hips in a dip back, free hand working his jacket off

 

In the thunder and rain

 

you stare into my heart

 

I can feel your hand

 

Moving up my thighs

 

Skirt around my waist

 

wall against my face

 

I can feel you lips

 

Severus leaned into his short lover, his hands perhaps touching things that shouldn’t be touched in public. The club was dark though, so he just buried his nose in the teen’s neck as his hand massaged his rear. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and his jacket was tossed somewhere. Harry turned around and rolled his hips into his crotch with such fluid motions, he had no choice but to press him back with his hands on his waist, lips etching over his creamy throat. The boy hero’s eyes fluttered close and he sang the music with a husky voice. “I can feel your lips…”

 

 

I don’t wanna stop just because

 

People walking around are watching us

 

I don’t give a damn what they think

 

I want you now

 

I don’t wanna stop just because

 

Anytime Anyplace

 

Severus enjoyed the way his love moved wantonly with the song, and he vaguely thought, this song must go on his ipod. His little Gryffindor turned around and green eyes pinned him. Shorter arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel the boy grinding into his thigh, his red shirt hanging from his trousers. Those red lips were moving to the song, and he nearly came at the words on those lips. “I want you….all I want to say is…Anytime…anyplace…I don’t care who’s around….”

 

I don’t care whos around

 

Anytime Anyplace

 

I don’t care whos around

 

Dancing on the floor

 

Greg whistled as him and the others watched the two. “Those two have got it bad….”

 

Hermione laughed. “I should say so. How embarrassed the professor will feel when he notices he let Harry throw his jacket and his wand. “

 

Albus smiled. “Truly a perfect match. Would anyone venture to take bets on bonding and children?” Everyone started clamoring over him and he chuckled.

 

Feel the slow groove

 

My mind is starting to burn

 

With forbidden thoughts

 

Strangers all around

 

With the lights still down

 

I was thinking maybe we could well you know

 

Harry started to move up and down against his snarky teacher, hands lost in his hair. He didn’t remember when he had jumped into his arms or when his legs had wrapped around his waist, but it was very nice. He felt his neck being bitten and sucked, and his eyes rolled in his head, his breathing becoming uneven. “Severus-Severus-oh baby please….”

 

“Please what….” He heard him tease, and he arched his hips into him, letting him feel the rigidness of his clothed sex. Severus groaned in approval and set him to his feet, his hand gracing his cheek. Harry’s heart beat was erratic as he saw glittering pools of black staring down at him, and he shuddered at their closeness. He could almost kiss him…he could feel the warmth of his breath against his lips…and soon he could feel feathery kisses rubbing against them, till his lips were captured in a soul stealing kiss. A warm tongue stroked his own with intensity, and he had to grip the other’s shoulders to continue standing because the kiss made him so weak. Arms wrapped around him and he shuddered as their lips parted. “Now….” He said with a tremble, and he heard Hermione gasp as Severus accio’d his wand and the two walked swiftly to the bathroom.

 

There were several laughs behind him, but the two didn’t care. Once in, Severus locked the door and he was slammed against the wall and his shirt pulled up out of his pants. A hand dipped into his trousers and stroked him roughly as his little lover bit at his chin. “I’m so hard for you Severus….”

 

The professor moaned, his hips canting up into the hand gripping him. “Harry-fuck-wait-“

 

His pants were popped open and they fell down to his ankles along with the boy that lived as his sex was engulfed by tight heat. He groaned roughly and ran his hand through the boy’s unruly hair, body hunched over, eyes shut tight. “Fuck-Harry-so good!!Gods!” He was savagely sucked, and just as his orgasm threatened to spill in the fiery teen’s mouth, the boy’s lips left him, and the teen pressed against the wall, his rear exposed as his pants fell. Piercing, life colored eyes stared at him and touched something in his very depths. “Possess me Severus….”

 

He walked over and pressed the boy harder into the wall, his slick shaft rubbing between his supple cheeks. He felt him shudder, and he pressed himself into his heat by his hand, head buried in his shoulder. They both panted as he began to stroke, the slick sound sounding in the bathroom. “Mm-no one makes me feel this way…feels so right…”

 

Severus reached and began to stroke the teen with his thrusts, his inner thighs shaking as he sank into that tight canal again and again. Merlin he loved this boy…he loved the way he looked at him, the way he said his name…even through his lust filled drunkenness he knew he couldn’t tell him yet. He dug his dull nails into the teen’s slender hips as the feeling took over rational thought. “Harry-ahh fuck-love it-“

 

“Harder-love you so much- ahh I’m-“ Harry’s hips jerked and he tightened around the spasaming ex spy, seed shooting all over the wall, and his scream echoing the room. “FUCK SEVERUS!!!”

 

“Harry-Harry-exquisite-mmph!!” He made four hard thrusts and his seed spilled deep inside the beautiful wizard. They stood rigid for a few breathless moments before Severus kissed his jaw and pulled his softening member from his body. Harry groaned and shakily casts cleaning spells on them before putting his pants on, his forehead still pressed into the wall. He didn’t open his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “You definitely have a talent…”’

 

Severus held him from behind. “So do you…can you walk…”

 

“I…I think so…”’ The teen tried and his thighs quaked and he nearly fell. “Maybe not…fuck…it felt different tonight Severus…you were different…”

 

Severus held him up and stroked his cheek. “I feel different…is that a bad thing….”

 

“No…I…” He laid his head on his chest. “I felt you….all of you…like you were free…it was magical….”

 

The potion master smiled. “I feel the same way…” They walked out and laughs were chorused from their group. Greg waggled his brow and Harry blushed. Severus snorted as if it was most natural to take one’s lover to the bathroom and have sex. Greg wasn’t letting him go however. “It was lovely and all, but next time, try a silencing charm. Never heard a grown man moan so desperately. “ The poor ex spy turned dark red and ordered another drink.

 

After a getting several fire call addresses, they aparated back to Hogwarts and Severus snuck the sleepy teen into his quarters. They bathed and after drying up, they sank into his bed and he gave the teen several potions to heal and sooth him from their rough interlude. Harry sighed as he felt them working, and curled into his lover’s chest. “Perfect doesn’t even begin to describe this….”

 

“For once, I would have to agree with you…” He pulled him closer and yawned into his hair which made the teen laugh. “Good night beautiful….”

 

“Good night brat..” Severus smirked as his chest was hit playfully and he kissed the scar on his lover’s forehead. “Sweet dreams little Gryffindor…”’

 

“Mm..”

 

END OF MIX TAPE

 

*************************************

 

I like Greg! ^.~ So this is the end of this musical part of this fluffy story. The sequal is called Musical Chairs ^.^ Please check it out Thanks for reading!!


	7. Musical Chairs

If you havent, please go and read MIX TAPE which is the  
prequel of this fiction. All music points of interest still apply.

 

MUSIC IN THIS CHAPTER- TONI BRAXTON- UNBREAKMYHEART

.Musicalal Chairs

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Severus started his mission. He had to  
show Harry how much he loved him. He knew he never wanted to let the boy go, and he had to do something special to show it. His young lover woke up with the  
cutest bed head hed ever seen, and rubbing his eyes he smiled at him. "Morning..do I smell eggs?"

 

"I had the elves bring up breakfast. Dont move, Ill get  
you a tray." Harry blushed as he watched him bring a tray of food by hand, trying very hard not to waste a glass of juice. The tray was sat in his lap and he grinned. There were heart shaped pancakes and sausage and eggs. His tea was hot and with cream just the way he liked it, and there was even a quiditch magazine on the side. He looked up with happiness. "Severus, whats all of  
this! You didnt order this from the elves. It looks like you made this!"

 

The potion master smirked. Guilty He was kissed so  
sweetly, when it was broken, he whined. "Severus what was that..."

 

"A kiss.." He had that breath taking smile on again, and  
Harry felt his age under it. His cheeks were rosy as he smiled more. "Eat up, Im afraid I must get back to work. I had some clean clothes fetched for you, there in the loo. The password to my quarters is Vipers Venom." He seemed to search his face before kissing him again and Harry giggled. "Have a good day.."

 

"K. Love you. Go be amazing."He pushed him, and the older wizard gave him one last longing stare and a smirk before billowing out of the room. Harry looked down at the food and couldnt stop cheesing. "He did all this for me? Last night was such a good idea."

 

Meanwhile, Severus was not doing work. He had changed  
clothes to muggle style blue jeans and a long button up shirt and a black jacket. He had done his class prep hours ago, and had all his potions prepared for the weeks to come. He knew he would need them laid out. He aparated outside of the school gates, and with a pop he was in the alley from the night before. The street looked different in the morning time. Muggles and wizards and witches alike hurdled through the street to get to work, and he marveled at the muggle building machine as it dug a hole into the concrete path across the street. He was very curious, and he almost began walking over to inspect the strange machine when his name was called out. "Severus! Over here!"

 

He turned to see Neil waving at him in front of a inviting  
looking coffee shop. He nodded with a small smile, and met up with him. " Wouldnt happen to have a hangover drought, would you?"

 

"Not on me, Im afraid."

 

"Bugger. Guess Ill settle for some strong tea. You look  
filled with happiness this morning. Take it you had no problems slipping away from one Mr. Potter?"

 

Severus smirked. "Not one." They went in the tea shop and sat down, where a nice woman took their orders. Once served, they sipped their drinks and Neil sighed. Feeling normality coming back now. "So..." He pulled out  
an orange ipod and showed Severus as he scrolled through it. "Took me all night to finish. You should be able to sync his charm to it, but dont let him see. I  
also got the name of a very nice dealer in town. He sales to muggles, but he makes beautiful magical art. Heres his address." He pulled out a sheet of paper and passed it to the potion master who nodded. "Right.."

 

Neil smiled. "Dont be nervous Severushl, he will love this  
just as much because its coming from you. Oh, were going to be late if we dont go. The man I spoke of during our fire call, Bendit if you remember, is quite a tart. If were late he will give our spot to someone else."

 

"Fine. We must hurry however, I have three teacher  
conferences at 2."

 

"Parents?"

 

"Unfortunately. Just first years, it should be brief. Then I  
can focus on this..."He looked at the ipod and groaned. "This will undoubtedly take at least 2 weeks. "

 

"I could just suggest something...,

 

"No!" He blushed lightly. "I have to do this myself...come on, lets shove off."

 

************

 

After studying, Harry tried to pay his lover a visit, only  
to be disappointed. Hes not here. He looked in his office, his classroom, and still didnt find him. He went to the headmasters office, where the kind old wizard was playing a game of chess with a very determined Ron. He looked worried. "Professor. Ron.."

 

"Hey Harry."

 

"My boy! I would have expected you to still be sleeping.  
Splendid outing last night was. We shall have to do it again sometime. I do so love karaoke."

 

"Yes sir.have you seen Severus today? He said he was  
planning his classes this morning."

 

"Im afraid I havent. I do know he has three parent teacher conferences at 2perhaps youd like to join us?"

 

"Thanks.." He sat down and looked down at his hands. Do you...do you think last night I moved to fast.I mean its Severus.so maybe it was too soon.things were going so well..."

 

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Im sure Severus is doing  
something important, Harry. Last night he seemed to enjoy himself, so if his action is any indication, Id say no, you moved just right."

 

Thats what he said, but a week later, and Harry still had  
only seen his lover in class, where he ignored him completely. After class he tried speaking with him, but the man just disappeared into his office and locked the door. He tried writing to him.

 

Severus...please tell me whats going on...have I scared you off?

 

No reply.

 

Come on, dont do this.we deserve each other.

 

I need you in my life.

 

He cried at night, and looked pathetic in the day. He even  
sent him a song when he saw the man listening to his ipod during lunch, his eyes watery with tears.

 

>>>>Dont leave me in all this pain

 

Dont leave me out in the rain

 

Come back and bring back my smile

 

Come and take these tears away

 

I need your arms to hold me now

 

The nights are so unkind

 

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

 

Severus gripped his knife as he heard the song, his entire body shaking. His heart seemed to bleed as he looked at those green eyes, and a unwanted tear fell from his eyes. He stood up sharply and walked out where he slid down the wall.

 

Unbreak my heart

 

Say you love me again

 

Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life

 

Uncry these tears

 

I cried so many nights

 

Unbreak my heart

 

What had he done? He knew he couldnt talk to himnot until he was finishedbut his lovers heart was crying out to himhis soul was burning and he was avoiding his pain. He held the device close to his chest as the music rocked his body. "I'm almost done my loveI swear.." he whispered.

 

Take back that sad word goodbye

 

Bring back the joy in my life

 

Dont leave me here with these tears

 

Come and kiss this pain away

 

I cant forget

 

That day we laughed

 

Time is so unkind

 

Life is so cruel without you here beside me

 

As he saw him leave Harry dropped his head in his arms. Long painful sobs poured from his chest and Ron tried to comfort him but he shoved him off and ran out the hall into the bathroom where he punched the wall with  
hopes the pain in his hand would become more than the one in his heart. He dropped his knees and cried till he couldnt anymore. What had he done? Everything seemed perfectso perfect. Severus was finally opening up to him and then he just stopped. How could he just stop giving him those kisses, take away those stares. How could he stop holding him like he meant everything to him. Like no one else mattered but him. Not because he was the boy that lived, but because he was just Harry..

 

If Severus didnt want himhow could he live? How could he go on knowing he had tasted heaven and never could he enter its gates. He opened the journal and tears fell on the pages as he wrote.

 

This hurts really bad, Severus.

 

He waited and gasped as he got a reply.

 

I know...I am sorry

 

Why are you avoiding me.dont you know I love you.

 

I know...I cant tell you...just trust me...please be strong Harry.

 

I cant be strong without you.you are my rock.

 

Unbreak my heart

 

Say you love me again

 

Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life

 

Uncry these tears

 

I cried so many nights

 

Unbreak my heart [ ]

 

Severus tried his best not to cry. His poor love...but this was why he couldnt talk to him in the first place. Not yet. It would ruin it. Hed figure him out. He quickly scribbled something in the journal and closed it.

 

Be strong for me Harry...my brave little Gryffindor

 

Harry sniffed.

 

Okay Severus...I love you so much...it hurts but Ill wait for you forever if I have to

 

He wiped his face and went to class. He didnt try to see  
Severus again. He figured whatever it was the man was doing, it was important, and he would let him come to him when he was ready. It didnt stop it from hurting though. In an act of desperation, while the man was out, he went into his quarters and stole his pillow. When he inhaled it he nearly sobbed at the scent. "My Severus..." he whispered and slept with it every night since. A full  
month went by, and he had lost weight from the stress. He was preparing to graduate, and most of his time was spent not in classes, but in taking exiting exams. He hoped Severus would speak to him before he left. He  
passed charms with an OUSTANDING, and he smiled. He was actually proud of himself. Professor Flitwick gave him an recommendation to some very respectable  
charm dealers, and Dumbledore promised to help him find a nice building for his shop. He always loved decorating with his adopted grandfather because he always had excellent color suggestions. The man seemed to be a interior decorator in another life.

 

Last week of school and he was really getting nervous.  
Hermione and Ron were trying to stop him from pacing the floor as everyone else packed, but he wouldnt have it. "Harry calm down!"

 

"I am calm.." he said with a little anger but afterwards he  
apologized. He stopped pacing and looked at h is feet. "I'm just worried."

 

"I know matebut Severus is just busy, you know?" Harry looked up at Ron and peered. What did you just say?

 

"I said Severus is busy. With all the Slytherin grads this  
year..."

 

Harry growled. "You've never called him Severus before He looked between the two and gasped. You two have been talking to him! Havent you?!"

 

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not!!"

 

"Liar!"

 

The boy that lived walked up on his red headed friend. "Tell me Ron."bRon looked for help from his girlfriend, but it was useless. He whimpered. "Harry.come now mate..you know I hate the git."

 

"Stop lying Ron..tell me. Now."

 

"Alright!! Severus talked to me and Hermione! Only about how youve been doing-honest!"

 

"Youre still lying!!"

 

Hermione growled. "Ronald!! Dont you dare!!"

 

"Talk Ron!" Harry demanded, and before his adopted brother could speak, Hermione put a silencing spell on him. She eyed Harry and crossed her arms. "Youre not bullying us into telling. You will just have to wait for  
Severus to tell you."

 

The green eyed hero fumed. The next few days he badgered them relentlessly for answers, but got much of the same. At the graduation ceremony, he searched  
for Severus but was too short to see over the other people in front of him. They received their certifications, and most used it to try to do spells they couldnt when they were not adults. Harry used it to cast his partonis to send his lover a message. The stag flew through the school, galloping through the dungeons and scaring several first years. It went straight through the wall and  
Severus gasped. It spoke to him. "Severus I swear on mums grave, if you dont see me before I leave tonight...I will find you, tie you up and force veritisillim down you fucking throat!"

 

Severus winced. His lover was very angry.

 

Thank Merlin all of it is donehe wouldnt have been able  
to take much more He waved his wand and a black bird flew from his wand.

 

Harry waited angrily in the astronomy tower, and when a  
ghostly bird flew to him, he shuddered with relief. It spoke. "No need to get kinky, I have no intention of letting you leave without seeing me. Please meet  
me at the address on the parchment in 30 minutes."

 

The bird dropped a paper in his lap and turned into smoke.

 

*************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!!

 

MUSIC IN THIS CHAPTER-JESSE POWELL - YOU

 

 

Musical Chairs

 

 

Chapter 2:  
Speaking from my heart

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Ron was personally getting tired of comforting people. Who would comfort him after Snape bit his head off?

"Severus Im sure its fine.."

 

 

"Ronald, when I want your poor encouragement, Ill bloody ask for it."

 

"Snippy pratt! You know Im supposed to be getting pissy drunk with my girlfriend right now? Snogging under the quiditch bleachers or something like that. Here I am with you-"

 

 

"Thank you. Sorry..Im very nervous.." He looked at the time and cursed. "He'll be here any second. Go in the garden and help everyone else please. Tell them all to be bloody quite or I will revoke their bloody certifications!"

 

 

"Right." The teen stopped and patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

And then he was alone. The room was elegant, but the tables had all been covered up. Golds and reds floated around the room, and it all smelled of raspberries. The roses in his hand shook from his trembling, but he didnt notice. The thing in his pocket burned against his thigh with resolution. With purpose. He was going to do this. After a month and a half of rushed planning, it was finally happening. He had bought new robes for the occasion, and his hair was shinning with the dim lighting of the room. He heard footsteps, and stilled his breath.

'You can do this Severus.'

 

Harry came walking through the door as if he had ran the entire way. His eyes spoke of nothing but hurt, and he stopped as he saw him. "Severus.."

 

"Harry." The teen started to cry, and he walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face before kissing his lips as if hed never get the chance again. "You bastard!!"

 

 

"Im sorry." The potion master whispered, and Harry pushed him off. "What is it. What was so important that you had to ignore me for a month!"

 

Severus winced. It did sound bad. He took his hand and sat him in a nearby chair, looking into his eyes. "That nightwhen we went out, I realized something.."

 

Harry whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. "What.."

Severus tapped his wand against his pocket, and music started filtering through the room. Harry frowned as he listened.

 

You..

 

I finally found the nerve to say

 

Im gonna make a change in my life

 

Starting here today

 

I surrender all my love

 

I never thought I could

 

I giving all my love away

 

And theres only one reason I would

 

And baby its you

 

While he listened, brown eyes begged him to understand. He wept openly and laughed a little and smiled as the words started to make sense. He covered his mouth when his sobs couldnt be controlled, and pale hands wiped them away as quickly as they fell. "Oh Severus.."

 

The way you walk

 

The way you talk

 

The way you say my name and smile

 

You

 

They way you move me

 

They way you sooth me

 

They way you speak softly through the night

 

You

 

Every morning you rise and open your eyes

 

I just wanna be there with you baby

 

I just wanna be yours

 

From this day forward

 

The potion master smiled tenderly and kissed his wet cheek and then his nose and then his forehead, stroking his curls from his eyes. Green peered into onyx, and the older wizard gave him the roses, a slight blush  
on his pale face. He stepped away for a moment and Harry looked at him strangely. The music dimmed low, and he watched him pull something from his pocket. The black haired man got on one knee and Harry shook his head. "This isnt happening.."

 

"Harry..I am truly sorry I had to keep you in the dark for so long..I wanted this moment to be special...I wanted you to knowto know I love you Harry..."

"Severus..."

 

"I swear it...I love you with all my heart...you beautiful creature..please make me the happiest man on the planet..and be my husband.."

 

The teen shook as his hand extended out. "Yes.I will.." A beautiful green and black stoned ring was slipped on his finger, and he jumped into his lovers waiting arms where he kissed him all over his face, half laughing, half crying. "You sneaky bastard!!"

 

"I know.."

 

"I thought-"

 

"I know.."

 

"Let me hear you say it again.." He sank into his arms and Severus smiled up at him. "I love you Harry.."

 

"I love you too Severus.."

"Ready to get married?"

"What?"

 

Severus smirked and helped him stand. He walked him out into the garden and Harry gasped at the multitude of people cheering. His hand was held up and everyone cheered louder at the sight of his ring. "Everyone is here Harry..what do you say..."

 

 

Green eyes twinkled and he grinned. "Lets get married.."

 

 

After a quick clean and dress, Harry was walking down the aisle, Hermione clinging to Ron as they stood waiting for him. He grinned at them and Hermione sniffed. Albus patted his hand and looked down. "Remember this moment, Harry.."

 

"Thank you so much.."

 

He ushered him up and let his hand go. Severus was smiling at him with so much love he swore it was bursting from him. He took his hand and squeezed it. "You look gorgeous..." He heard him say, and Harry blushed. "So do you.."

 

He saw Neil and Greg sitting on Severus side, and he bit his lip. The minister began and he heard nothing of it. He just felt love. "I do."

 

 

"Do you Severus Snape, take this man to be you husband, and bond mate? To forever be at his side in all things?"

Dark eyes stared at him. "I do."

 

"Please stretch your hands out to one another.." They did, and the old wizard vine chains of their bond around them, from their chests to their hands. 'It is my great pleasure to announce you as bond mates. You may now consummate your bond with a kiss." Severus smirked and grabbed the teen, dipping him before capturing his red lips in a deep kiss. Cheers were shouted and Harry laughed as he threw his bouquet. It flew in the air and Hermione jumped on the chair and had to be caught going after it.

 

They were given congratulations by many, and Harry just couldnt believe how the day turned out. He was just looking at his rings, rubbing them with his fingers, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'Im married..I cant believe this...'

 

'Believe it. ' He gasped and looked over at his lover who was talking to Molly Weasley. He snorted.

 

'I must be hallucinating..'

 

'You arent, beautiful boy..it is a part of our bond..'

 

He laughed aloud and Arthur Weasley smiled. "Enjoying that new bond connection are we? It is not as fun when youre trying to keep a secret."

 

Molly swatted him. "Oh Arthur dont scare him! Oh my baby, married!! Look at you! She touched his cheek and he grinned. I expect some grandchildren out of you two!"

 

He nodded. "You will be getting some. Soon."

 

Her eyes widened. "Harry..you're-"

 

He shook his head. "Not yetbut were going to work real hard." He gave his husband a goofy smile, and the man smirked at him with lusty eyes. Molly was shocked. "Here that Arthur?!! First one of our children married, and going to give us grandchildren! Now we need to work on Ron!"

 

Harry laughed as Ron blanched and Hermione turned pink. They had their first dance as a couple, and as the night dwindled on, they said their goodbyes, and Severus stole him away. He looked at him strangely as they started walking down an alley way. "Where are we-'

 

 

"Surprise.." The potion master whispered, and opened his arms out and Harry fell into them. They aparated and appeared in darkness. Harry tried to blink sight but could not. "Severus.."

 

"Luminos.."He heard his love say, and left him to go off into the darkness. A moment later, lights blinded him, and when his vision started to clear, he looked around. He was in a kitchen. A nice kitchen. It had light colored paint and wood furnishing, with muggle appliances. The floors were amazing too. Cherry wood. There were two small steps down and it led to a extremely large livingroom that stretched across the entire house. Next to a roaring fire, his lover was waiting for him, drinking what looked like wine. "Severus, whose house is this?'

"This is our house." He heard him say, but he thought he might have heard wrong. "Excuse me?'

 

"I said, this is our house. It is fully arangable..if you dislike the way it is now we can change it."

 

Harry looked around and held his chest. "You bought us a house..."

"Is..it okay..I know you dont like people making decisions for you..I just wanted us to start being us with a fresh placeit would have seemed weird to go back to the school.."

 

"This is not okay..its perfect...you thought of everything...everything I ever..." He sat down on the soft looking couch and covered his face with his hands. Severus walked over and sat next to him. "Harry...what's wrong..."

"Nothing!" the teen sobbed. "Im just so happy-and its not right! Im supposed to take care of you! Instead you..oh Severus.." He collapsed into his lap and his husband stroked his hair. "Shhhh.Im glad my husband is happy...and dont fret..you have the rest of your life to deal with me and my whining.."

 

The Gryffindor laughed and wiped his eyes before hugging up to him. "You are amazing.."

"I know."

Harry gasped. "Did you...just take a compliment??"

 

"I did. I wont make it a habit.'

 

"Show me around our house." The teen smiled, and he yanked his mate up. They went up the side stairs and Harry laughed. "These floors are awesome!"

 

"They should be. I got several splinters putting them in."

 

"How many rooms are there?" They walked down the long hall. It had a balcony across the entire expansion, and if you looked over it, you could see the large living room. "It has 6 and 3 bathrooms up stairs. There are two guest rooms downstairs, and a lab in the basement." They opened the first room and Harry walked in, staring at the small furniture. Something in his heart ached at the sight. Severus smiled as he watched him from the door. "They were mine, from when I was a child. I repainted them white..since we dont know.." He left the rest of the sentence opened. He knew that Harry understood. The teen pushed the small rocking chair and sighed, a hand on his stomach. They walked into the other rooms, and some of them were empty, but some had little beds and things. The more he saw them the more he loved the house. He could see little versions of them running down this hallway. He could see them playing in these rooms. He looked towards his mate and his smile was warm."I cant wait to fill this house with our love."

The potion master blushed. "I am more than fortunate..." He took his hand, and they walked down the light colored hall to the end where there was a extremely large door. Harry grinned. "Is this us then?"

 

Severus smirked. "Yes. This would be us.." They opened the door, and Harry fell in love. A large room with plush white carpet and a roaring fire place. It had black silk sheets and canopy, and on its side, a large balcony. He stepped out and was left speechless at the view. When he finally could speak, he croaked. "M-My god Severus.."

 

"Only you reflected back my love.." The sea rolled against the sand and the luminous moon hung low, casting pale light over the water as it betwitched its waves. Beyond he could see boats and below the balcony a small garden. "Its simply stunning.."

 

"Could you seeliving here.." Severus whispered as he held him from behind. Harry nodded. "Now that Ive seen it, I dont think I could not. It's like a dream.." He turned to him, and saw the moons light making him look angelic, the small breeze billowing his long, black hair in his face. He reached up and moved them behind his ear and stepped up on his toes to kiss him, arms moving around his neck. Severus groaned into the kiss, and his hands tore at the teens clothes. In between the kisses, he murmured weakly. "Missed you-" " so much-" " Mine" "Beautiful husband.." Harry was writhing in his touch, and he pulled his wand out, magically getting rid of their clothes. They stood naked in the eyes of the moonlight, and he rubbed his hands down his lovers back to his muscled ass. "Missed touching you.."

 

"Ill never leave for so long again.." Severus promised, and he picked him up and carried him over the threshold, into their large bed. The spread was kicked off, and Harry was laid down gently. He shivered at the feeling of the new sheets. "This feels so right..."

 

"Its going to be different this time love..." his husband said huskily as he kissed him from his ankle up to his calf. Harry groaned. "How..."

 

"We will be exchanging magicits our bonding nightwhen I make love to you..."He licked up into his inner thigh, and the poor teen made a throaty cry. "..you will feel it in your soul...do you understand...Im going to make love to your body..." His teeth grazed his hip and fluttering fingers ghosted over hard abs. "...and my magic will make love to your magic...and my soulwill make love to your soul. Tonight...." He buried his nose in the teens dark curls and inhaled the muskiness of his sex. "Tonight you will have all of me..." He encircled the base of the boys sex with his tongue and then dragged up to his tip, hot breath blowing over the sensitive flesh. Harry bucked into the heat, gripping his thighs. "Severus!!"

 

 

"Thats it....say my name and mine alone. " He swirled his tongue into the slit of the hot shaft and took it into his mouth, sucking deeply before pulling up with a pop. He did this several times, and the boy hero was cursing with every suck. "Fuck-fuck thats-fuck Severus-suck me-damn it!!" He sat up and started to cant his hips but his mate pushed him back down. "Shhlet me love  
you..."

 

His young husband was delicious. His sweet cum was like honey in his mouth, and his mind swirled with possibilities. He couldnt wait to try all the things that came to his mind when it came to him and his delicious prick. He suckled at the reddening crown of his erection, and heard him sob out his name in a way no one had ever before. He literally shuddered at the sound, and dipped down, taking the soft peach of his sac into his mouth, sucking the flesh with fervor. The 17yr old groaned deeper than he had before. "Merlin, Severus.never done-oooooooohhhhhh..."

 

He let him slip wet from his mouth and saliva trickled from between the slick flesh and his lips. He casted an lubrication and cleaning spell, and the teen seemed to feel more wanton because of it. "Please..."

 

He laid on top of him and hushed him, his eyes closing as he let his fingers start probing that tight body. They both hissed at the feeling, and his shaft was so hard it felt as if he might come against the teens thigh. Had he been this tight before? He crooked his digit up and found his prostate and his hair was grabbed. His husband loved to be made love to this way he knew. He grinded against him, making sure the ridges of his abdomen rubbed over his drizzling manhood as he stroked inside his body, stretching, filling him. He added a second finger and the poor man was a puddle of nerves. "Severus!! Baby-love it when you use your hands...fuck thats goodmore-"

 

"I know you love it.." he smiled and kissed down his jaw a he added another digit to its brothers, his free hand stretching creamy thighs wider. He hit that sweet spot each time, and each time his mate cried out, reduced to sobs. He fucked him deeply with his fingers till he himself couldnt repress his own moans at the act. "Beautiful."

"Feels so good-"

 

"I know it feels good..all mine.." He moved faster, till the boy that lived was arching his hips off the bed and into his larger body, sweat slicking their skin. "Gonna come-"

 

"Not yet.." He pulled from that tightness and slicked his fingers with that hand as he positioned his shaft against him. With one thrust he was in, and his head dropped as he groaned. 'Fuck.."

 

"God did you get larger.."

 

"Youve gotten tighter.."

 

"Make love to me.."Hot light swirled around them as they moved, and they could feel their magic joining at the tips and their souls gripping one another. Severus thrusted deep as the feeling encompassed him, his hips moving without his consent. 'Harry-feel that?Ahh goddess thats  
delicious-"

 

"I feel it!! Sev- your magic feels so hot-"

 

The teens green eyes were shining unearthly from the magic rushing between them, and with strange strength he rolled them over till he sat on top. Severus bit back a whimper as that tightness tugged at his flesh and his hands were pinned over his head. "Harry-mmph!!"

 

Harry raised up till just the tip of the large, 9 and a half inch shaft was inside him, then fell down upon it, his grip on his mates hands violent. He rolled his hips back and forth before began to ride the slick, fat cock hard and fast, tears falling from his eyes. "AhhhhhfucckSeverus-"

"Harry!!Sweet Merlin!!" The potion master tried to buck his hips but the teen was faster, and he worked a pace on his shaft he didnt know was possible in such a position. His loins were going heavy with seed, and he moaned pathetically with each downward stroke into that hot canal gripping his engorged sex. "Ahh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhhgods-"

 

Harry leaned forward and captured his husbands bottom lip, biting the swollen flesh as he bounced on his sex. When he pulled away, blood coated his lips, and he strained to speak. "Love you-so much-"

 

 

"I love you-fuck Harry I cant-" He snatched his hands from his grip and held on to the boys rear, spreading his cheeks apart. Green eyes widened and Severus hissed as he let go, his hips violently pounding up into the teens grip. The hotter his lover got, the tighter his grip, till he couldnt even escape his heat, his sex sac deep inside his swell. His voice was two octaves higher than normal as he hammered his delicious channel. "Harry!! Come with me-"

 

 

"Severus!!" Harry cried out at the savage attention his sweet spot was getting, and without once touching his weeping shaft, he felt himself begin to climax, and seed begin to fountain from him in thick streams. Severus followed him, hoarsely screaming as he spilled his pearly essence deep within his beautiful mate. The light dissipated, and they laid shaking. "That was amazing..."

 

Severus didnt even have his eyes open. He nodded. That was his new favorite position, hands down. He finally had the strength to release the teens rear and when the boy pulled off of his spent sex he groaned. His cock was actually sore. Harry whimpered at him. "Sev..love you alright..."

 

"I'm excellentmy cock is sore, but considering the damn near illegal sex we just had, it is decidedly a lovely feeling..."

 

Harry smirked. "Think maybe we made a Severus or Harry jr tonight?"

 

"Id be shocked if you werent pregnant...but if not, I dont mind a repeat performance He grabbed him and kissed his forehead. Perhaps something with handcuffs or restraints..."

 

"Sounds like a fun game to play with my husband." He kissed his chest and stood up and leaned over the back of one o the chairs, his legs cocked and seed spilling down his thighs. He looked over his shoulder and bit his lip. "Did you tear me? It stings a bit.."

 

Severus looked between his fingers and grinned. 'I am so bloody lucky I am so bloody lucky...'

 

"I heard that! Stop looking at me like that and look at my ass!"

 

The potion master laughed. "I dont see any damage, but let me be sure..." He got up and pulled the teens cheeks apart. The sight alone made his cock swell and that was shock enough. The rosebud was twitching and it had reclaimed its normal size as if he hadnt pounded him into the mattress only minutes ago. 'I must thank the goddess for such a wonderful gift...'

 

If Harry had heard his thought, he didnt reply. He just looked over with embarrassment. "Am I okay?"

 

"Youre beautiful as always...Ill give you a potion for the pain..in the mean time..." He kissed his cheeks. "Come take a bath with me, my little husband."

 

Harry blushed and smiled. " K." The bathroom that adorned their bedroom was huge. A massive bathtub sat in the center of black tiles, and a shower in the corner. Gold trimmed the faucets. Harry snorted. " A little much isnt it?"

 

"I like to bathe..it was more for me than you." And it was true. An array of soaps and shampoos lined the tub as it was filled, and they all had an S on them. Harry laughed. "You label you shampoo?"

 

"Meticulous to the end I am afraid."

 

"You have pretty sloppy sex."

 

"That cant be helped." He sat down in the mass of bubbles and Harry joined him, sitting to lay against his chest. He heat felt amazing to his sore muscles, and with the calmness of the house, he was allowed to think about the day "I cant believe were married.."

 

 

"Neither can I..it will sink in once I start to grate on your nerves." Harry laughed. "I hope we dont ever fight. Our arguments are already legendary."

 

"It is inevitable. People disagree. Just as long as we love each other afterwardswe should be fine." The long haired wizard smirked and put a mound of bubbles over the top of the teens head, and it back fired on him. The boy looked so innocent..cheeks red from the heat of the bath..

 

'I will have to have him at least 9 more times tonight...'

 

"Thats a bit ambitiousdont you think, love?"

 

The two laughed. " I dont know..we do have  
honeymoon standards to live up to."

 

Harry nodded as If remembering some unspoken rule. " Thats right..weve got to fuck like rabbits for at least 4 months..only leave the house when we are dragged out..Hands in each others pocketsdirty public displays of affection.."

 

"Sounds adequate, however I might add more...salacious activities to that.." He smoothed the bubbles into the boys hair and smirked at him as some floated near his cheek. Green eyes were blinking at him." Um..love, whats salacious mean?"

He was so cute!! Severus grabbed him and water splashed as he laughed. "It means...pornographic..much like what we did earlier.."

 

 

Harry turned red. "Oh! Well so can I!" He said it as if it was some challenge. "I am a teenager after all and I have been lusting after you for almost 2 years.."

 

"2 years? "Severus was confused. The boy was the color of a rose and he looked at the bubbles that popped in the tub. "Remember when...when we had occumency lessons? During the war..."

 

"How could I forget.."

 

 

"I loved it when we argued...Id get so hard after leaving you..god your voice...I still thought you were a complete bastard...but I had a slight crush on you...I couldnt help it! You know how to get into a mans pants! The way you pause in the middle of sentences...oh fuck..." The boy shuddered against him as if he wasnt there, but far away where he could only look. "So sexy...begging for mercy. Merlin...that night I must have wanked my hand into a cramp alone.."

 

His ego would burst open and little stars would float over his head if he said anymore. He was blushing. Him! He smiled and stroked his mates cheek. "Youre not the first person to say my voice is charmingbut you are the first to explain so.....eloquently. Im all yours, mate..if you want me to read to you, I will.."

 

The brown haired teen whimpered. "Really?? You mean youd likeread me stories..."

"We really must improve your vocabulary.."

 

"You can teach mewith that voice...anytime."

 

 

*************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

WARNING: Contains rather indecent golden shower scene

 

 

Musical Chairs

 

 

Chapter 3:  
Uninvited guests and Teal clouds

 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Harry awoke with so much warmth he almost wanted to go back to sleep. The sun was shining through the open balcony door, and he yawned and rubbed over the warm spot where his husband should have been. He growled. "Dirty fucking cheater! " He had used a warming spell to  
sneak out of bed. He scratched through his hair and his groin as he got up and padded to the bathroom to relieve himself. Urine trickled into the toilet and he sighed. With wand in hand, he walked down the hallway in hopes of sneaking up on his sneaky husband. Down the steps and through the living room he went, but he didn't find him. Then he felt something. A strange tingling in his body,  
and he knew it was Severus. He went into the kitchen fully intent on telling him off for leaving bed. "Severus you-"

 

 

"Harry!" Severus smacked his forehead and Harry paled at the sight of a dark haired woman sitting at his island, smirking at his nudity. "My, my Severus..he is rather young.." She looked pointedly at the teen's morning  
erection, and Harry thought fast, snatching the daily newspaper from the table and covering himself. He frowned up at his lover who was trying his best not to  
laugh. He could tell. "Severus...I had no idea we had a visitor...."

 

 

That meant: You're an asshole for not telling me.

 

 

The teacher snorted. "I had no idea we did either. I  
wouldn't have gotten out of bed, but my sister decided to break in to our home."

 

 

"Sister?!"

 

 

"Nice to meet you ..sorry I couldn't come to the wedding..I..ah...have a little trouble with the law.."

 

 

Severus rolled his eyes. "If being a kleptomaniac can be called that. I swear if you-"

 

 

"Oh hush Severus. I've just come to meet my brother in law."

 

 

Harry was at a loss. He shifted from foot to foot before  
running back up the steps, tripping along the way. When he came back down, he was wearing some pajamas he found laying out on his side of the bed, and he blushingly sat down. "I much preferred you nude."

 

 

"So did I."

 

 

"Gah! Too early, tea Severus, tea." He was handed a cup and he burned himself as he didn't blow. The woman laughed. "A little clumsy isn't he? "

 

 

"He isn't a morning person. Harry, this is Hellena, my half sister. Hellena, Harry.."

 

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

 

"Nice to meet you too. I've brought you a gift."

 

 

Severus glared at her. "Don't. "

 

 

"I didn't steal it." She had black hair like Severus, but  
her eyes were hazel, and her lips full. She hadn't acquired the nose either, but she was very skinny, almost gangly. Even still she was very pretty, and Harry hadn't been around a pretty woman in a long time, let alone let her see him naked. He was very shy..

 

 

She opened her hand and inside it was a necklace with a red jewel. "It's a blood diamond.."

 

 

"Hellena.."Severus warned. "Harry and I are trying to have a baby.."

 

 

She seemed surprised, and then she smiled and retracted the necklace. "Well I'm afraid this is a gift I can't give..." She looked at her older brother then smiled at Harry. "Please take care of him for me. He is a  
stubborn man. I'm so glad you're part of the family now..please have Severus write me when I become an aunt.." She ruffled his hair, and then gave her brother a long, tight hug which he returned. "Don't do anything stupid, Hellena.."

 

 

"I'll be careful "Rus'...you knowbhow to reach me.." And then she turned into a bat and flew out the window. Harry blinked. "Your sister is an animangus?"

 

 

"Not quite...drink your tea. I'm sorry that woke you.." He  
walked over and kissed his neck. "It's okay"what's a blood diamond?"

 

 

Severus frowned. "Hellena's mother...he was a vampire...."

 

 

"What? I thought vampires couldn't reproduce?"

 

 

"That's what the blood diamond is for. I was very ill once  
when I was a child...because of this, and the fact I look nothing like my birth mother, Hellena believes I am a damphire also.."

 

 

Harry looked at him. "You've checked?"

 

 

"Of course. You where there when I nearly died. Vampires cannot die. "

 

 

"Damphires can..."

 

 

"I am not half vampire. I would have known long ago. Sun does not bother me."

 

 

"Why are you so pale?" Harry was just teasing him now.

 

 

"I dislike getting a tan. This is ridiculous!" He drank  
Harry's tea. "Hey!"

 

 

"You better hope I am not half vampire, or we will have a  
very hard time conceiving. "

 

 

"You mean..." The teen looked horrified and touched his  
stomach. "No-"

 

 

"I'm not. Shall we check? " Severus thought it prudent to change the morbid subject. His husband seemed to smile at the new topic. "Yes!" He raised his shirt to show his stomach and the potion master tapped his wand against it. A cloud of teal bluish green hovered and Harry bit his lip. "What does that mean.."

 

 

"It means we might be having a baby..." Green eyes widened, and the boy jumped out of his seat. "Really?!!"

 

 

"It's not for sure yet, love..it hasn't turned fully blue, but  
it's more blue than green so.."

 

 

"Oh my god!" The boy kissed him and he fell out of his chair onto the floor. He laughed as the kisses didn't stop.  
"We're having a baby!!"

 

 

"Harry-"

 

 

"Severus"" A hand massaged him through his silk pants and he lost his thought process. "Hells..."

 

 

The teen pulled his pants down and downed his cock in one fluid motion, and the long haired wizard moaned into his hand. The teen mentally chastised him.

 

 

"Don"t you dare deprive me of that sexy voice.." His hands were tied to the bottom of the chair near his  
head by an incarceration spell, and he groaned as his arousal was sucked fiercely. Reddened lips pressed against cum soaked skin, till pale hips were bucking up into them, and the older wizard was lost in pleasure. "Harry-ahh gods your mouth is so-mmm!"

 

 

The door bell rang and Harry pulled off his treat of choice with a curse. "Who the hell is that?!"

 

 

"Ignore it."

 

 

Ding dong!!

 

 

"Don't people know I'm trying to suck your cock?! Shit. I'll be back. " He laughed as his lover tried to wiggle out  
of his restraints. "Don't go anywhere."

 

 

"Little bastard!"

 

 

"Love you too!" He walked to the door and opened it. It was Albus. "Dear boy forgive me! I know this is inconvenient. I brought youthings, and I thought I might speak with Severus for a moment.."

 

 

Harry blushed. "Um thanks. Severus is..a little tied up at the moment...can I tell him?"

 

 

"I'm afraid it concerns his new course work. I have to turn it in to the ministry today."

 

 

"Hold on one minute. " He ran to the kitchen and with his  
wand covered his lover"s dripping sex with his pants before running back. "He's all yours..in the kitchen." Albus walked in and Severus turned dark red. "Looks  
like you were indeed tied up dear boy."

 

 

"My brat of a husband seems to find this amusing.."

 

 

"He"s quite right. Well down to business. Your course work for next semester is rather advance for the non newt level students. I don't believe it will pass ministry codes. I will do all I can, but should it flop, do you wish me to go with last years?"

 

 

"Potions advance Albus. If we don"t up the level they will  
get out of school and know as much as a first year. "

 

 

"I understand, but still.."

 

 

"If it fails the codes, owl me and I will refute it myself. "

 

 

"Very well. Well, I'd say enjoy your honeymoon, but it seems that you"re doing a fine job. We shall have tea my next visit, when you are not all tied up. "

 

 

He chuckled on his way out, and Harry smirked. "You are  
definitely my grandson."

 

 

"Thanks for brining my stuff."

 

 

"My pleasure. Have fun."

 

 

"I will." He closed the door and walked leisurely back to  
the kitchen, where his lover was looking extremely angry. "Severus..."

 

 

"That was highly inappropriate.."

 

 

"It was funny. I could have left your dick hanging out."

 

 

"You wouldn"t dare!.." Harry snorted with laughter and ripped the pajamas right off him. "I wouldn't?" He grinned and straddled his chest, tapping his wand against his lips. "I'd leave you naked outside for everyone to see if it would make you come. I think for all your "salacious" ideas, you are still rather reserved. I  
will use my overactive imagination to ruin your reservations Severus... " And then he pulled his shaft out and with one hand gripping black hair and the other stroking his sex, he rubbed his tip against the man"s lips, stroking himself like one would against someone who didn't want it. He groaned gruffly. "Always wanted to wank against your mouth...those sexy thin lips...ahh-just like this"...till I came all over your face .." He stroked faster and tilted so every time his cock head popped from his fingers it punched through pass his husband's lips. Seed smeared over those lips and the teen moaned. "Fuck...use your tongue.."

 

 

Severus had NEVER been so turned on in his life. He  
struggled to get free, the chair wobbling, but he couldn't. That honey like cum was dripping down the side of his face"his beautiful husband getting off just rubbing on him. He flicked his tongue back and forth against the sticky crown and the teen hissed, gripping his hair tight, stroking faster. He could feel his sac tightening, rising up against his body, and then the boy groaned a sound beyond his years. One of a man who had taken many  
prostitutes to bed, and his milky seed shot all over his face. He ruined what was left of his pajama bottoms. "Fuck..." He thought as the boy leaned down and  
licked it all off before kissing him, and he tasted him in his sweet mouth. When he pulled away he was grinning filthily. "Like that didn't you beautiful.."

 

 

He couldn't lie. "Yes..it was quite delicious..now release  
me so that I might exact my revenge..."

 

 

Harry laughed. "Release you?" He teased, but he said the  
spell, and the binds fell. He was grabbed and slammed onto the floor by his throat, and he whined. "Shit Severus-"

 

 

"My turn.." The teen"s spent sex was taken in the potion  
master"s mouth, and sucked hard. Harry cried out. "Severus don't!!"

 

 

He didn"t stop. His tongue licked over the softened manhood, and he felt the boy buck up and sob out as urine began to spray from his spent sex into his lover's mouth." The hot liquid was drunk drop by drop, and Severus groaned at its rich flavor. He grinned at the tears in his young lover's eyes and licked his lips. "You're not  
the only one with an overactive imagination..."

 

 

"Severus I can"t believe you did that!!" The boy was  
blushing darkly. "What...what did it taste like..."

 

 

"Like you"the potions you drank last night...the tea you had this morning...salty...delicious.."

 

 

The boy seemed to consider it before frowning up. "It can't taste good..."

 

 

"Maybe I'll let you try sometime..."

 

 

"Alright,but for now, can I have a proper tea and some  
breakfast? I"m starving!!" Severus laughed and helped him up. "Yes yes."

 

 

*************************************


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!!

 

Musical Chairs

 

Chapter 4:  
Plaid Boxers

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Marriage life was suiting Harry quite nicely. He enjoyed  
having his lovers last name; he enjoyed teasing him, and loved sleeping with him at night. He found out, that when Severus was relaxed, he was extremelybsilly. One day he actually played hide and seek with him. When he found him he was under the bed, and he crawled inbunder after him and they had a really nice moment talking about their future. They had been trying for a week, but the results of the test were always the same. This was starting to discourage the teen, as he really wanted to have a baby with his husband, but he tried not to think on it too much. Instead, he went building shopping with Albus, and found a great shop to open up. Severus helped him with his business plan, and he spoke to several dealers about buying things in bulk.

 

His main project was getting a computer to work in a magical area. He thought this could help the wizarding world greatly, with the spread of information, and he bought several to test out. He turned the attic into his  
own personal lab, and right now he was testing a laptop, putting a ward likebthat surrounding a house around it and attempting to turn it on. He wore goggles and gloves, and he put up a shield as he pushed the button. The monitor came on, then the os loading page. "So far so good..."

 

The log on popped up, and he hesitantly typed the password. It started loading....

 

..then it promptly crackled and caught fire. He cursed and put the fire out with his wand, which made the circuit board hiss. "Damn it...so close too.got to be something with the elements..."

 

The door opened and Severus sighed. "Still no luck love.."

 

"No..damn thing caught fire as soon as I loaded the OSI  
think its the internal partsthey are built with bases like sand. "

 

"Maybe because magic manipulates those things, it causes interference"

 

"That's what I think! But what, I put a barrier between the barrier? That would require me to make an entirely new spell...Im not good at that...I don't want to ask Hermione for helpshes getting ready to take her  
college entrance exams..."

 

Severus tugged him away from the mess. "Come to dinner."

 

"Severus I need to-"

 

"Come have dinner with your husband. Great minds need fuel." He finally gave in, and he tossed the glasses and gloves on the work bench. They walked down the steep stairs and to the second floor. "I'm going to gobshower first."

 

'Harry James-"

 

"Don't middle name me! Im covered in parts and smoke!"

 

Severus sighed and walked down the steps without another word. Harry called after him. "Dont be that way Severus! Im coming!"

 

He grumbled and cast a scourgify on himself and changed into some boxers, running down the right staircase so he could get to the kitchen faster. His husband sat eating in silence, and he sat down next to him and looked down at his plaid printed trousers. "I'm sorry..."

 

"I know..'

 

"I'm stressed out.."

 

"I know.."

 

"Forgive me?"He touched the potion masters hand and the ex spy looked at it. "I would have been the same way had been working on an experimental potionthere is nothing to forgive. I just.." He shoveled some of his food to the side and sighed. "...I missed you.."

 

"Severus....aw baby come here.." He pulled his head to meet his own and kissed his lips. "I missed you too, you sweet man...mm what that..smells good.." He started eating his pasta. "Damn, did you cook this??"

 

"I did.." Severus put his head in his hand and looked at him as he ate mouthfuls, his cheeks full of food. He couldn't help but smile. Harry caught him noticing, and blushed. "What? Im hungry."

 

Severus shook his head. "Harry, I think youre pregnant.."

 

"What.." He painfully swallowed his food and turned to him. "What makes you sure..."

 

"You have gained weight, youre eating habits have gotten atrocious, and when youre not working or going somewhere you walk around in your boxers.."

 

Harry looked at himself, then his clothes or lack thereof,  
then his almost completely empty plate. He dropped his fork. "Oh my god.."

 

"Shall I check.."

 

The teen nodded dumbly, and his mate tapped his stomach. A deep indigo blue cloud formed and Severus stared at him. "Harry.."

 

"Severus..its blue...it's fucking blue!!" He knocked dishes over as he jumped into his lovers arms, tears falling from his eyes. Severus held him as if hed run off, his body trembling. "I'm going to be someones father...sweet Merlins balls!"

 

 

"Severus..fuck this is so..." He sobbed into his neck and he was picked up and laid on the table. Dishes crashed on the floor and Harry's not so sexy boxers were flung off. He grinned through his tears and opened his arms. "Come here..daddy.."

 

"Mine..: Severus growled and wasted no pleasantries wit preparation, casting the usual spells under his breath before impaling his young husband on his shaft. Harry hissed. "Fuck-that hurt you bastard!" He smirked, and Severus pinched his nipple hard. Cheek. "The only thing I want you saying is my name or praying to the good goddess that I stop..is that clear..."

 

Harry knew he wasnt kidding. And that fact made him harder.bThe pace he began wasnt easy; it was rough and the table knocked against the wall as he was driven into. He sobbed out. "Severus-oh god stop!!"

 

"Take it my little slut.."

 

Fuck he loved when he talked to him like that. He tried  
really hard to pretend not to like it, but he moaned as a particularly goodbthrust hit his sweet spot deeply. "Ohhhhdamn thats good-again!!"

 

"What?" Severus growled, and he fucked him harder, his nailsbdigging crescents into the teens hips. Harry wailed and his poor sex bobbed back and forth between them, splashing drops of seed against hot skin. He gripped the table cloth till it tore at his strength. "I said please stop!! It hurts!!"

 

"You love it.."

 

"Yess!! I mean no!!! Ahh-wait-" His legs were raised up and his prostate hit so violently he choked at the touches. He bucked up and his thighs shook, his entire being centered around the feeling. "No more!! SEVERUS PLEASE!!"

 

"Harry-" Severus dropped the act as his passions took over. He groaned into his lovers ear as he felt his climax approaching. "Harry-my beautiful Harry-"

 

"Severus!! So good-cant say no-mm-mmph!!nFUCK-" He felt seed pour into him just as his own bathed them in hot stickiness. His husbandblet out a whimper, one he had come to recognize meant that his completion was unforgettable. He stroked through his hair as they regained their breath, andbwhen they were calm, he smiled wide. "Do it again.."

 

"I couldnt. At least not for another 10-"

 

"Not fucking, the spell, you git." Severus snorted, but did do the spell again, and blue clouded his seed covered stomach. Severus stroked through it and evenbkissed it and licked the seed from his lips. "A week of work.."

 

"Hard work.."

 

"We're going to have a baby...us.."

 

"It's incredible...our family is coming along..msoon well fill this house with our love, sweetheart..." Severus smiled up at him and touched his cheek. "I didn't really hurt you did I, love.."

 

"I remember the safe word Severus. Told you I'd use it if I needed to. Promise didn't I?"

 

"Yes I know.."

 

"You liked it. Taking me without my permission. You rapist."

 

He was joking, but the brown eyed man looked as if he had "something horrible on his face. "Harry.."you know Im not-

 

I was joking. Stop over thinking. " He raised his arms and made grabby hands. 'We're having a baby!!"

 

*******

 

The next day they went to St. Mungos and waited to be seen. They held hands, and got some strange looks which pissed Harry off, but made Severus worried. "I forgot how ugly it is outside of our house.."

 

"I didnt...are you going to be okay about this? We can always arrange a in home visit...that way you can have the baby at home..."

 

"I'm okay with this. If you are not, we can work something out. Dont worry. This is so exciting!" The woman next to him tapped his shoulder. "I dont mean to pry, but are you Harry Potter?"

 

He shook his head. "No. Im Harry Potter- Snape." He grinned at his husband. The woman looked between  
them and then at their joined hands. "Oh! I'm sorry. Congratulations! "

 

He blushed. "Thank you."

 

"Are you here to see a friend? My son was in your year. You might now him. Seamus Finnegan? He's getting his medi certificate. "

 

'Oh wow! Me and Seamus are good mates. It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Finnegan. No, Were actually here to.." He made a shh motion with his finger, then patted his stomach, a smile on his lips. The woman's eyes went  
wide, and she teared up, which made Harry tear up.  
"That's so-oh dear!"

 

"I know!!" She hugged him, and Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't like people sharing his good news and he didnt like strange women hugging his husband either. "You must be so excited?!"

 

"We are. Please don't tell anyone though, we want it to be a surprise." She nodded with something akin to trustworthiness, and right on que, the doctor called  
him. "Harry Potter-Snape?"

 

"Coming. Come on love. Nice seeing you Mrs. Finnegan. In case I don't see Seamus, tell him I said to owl me please."

 

"Will do dear."

 

They followed the portly doctor into a room and Harry took off his jacket. He was sweating bullets. "So we meet again Mr. Potter, though now it seems youre Potter-Snape!"

 

"Hi Dr. Warklin. I'm sure you know my husband, Professor Snape."

 

The good natured man smiled all too knowing like, and  
Severus scowled. "Oh yes. Severus and I had a beautiful 3 months together whilst he was in recovery last year. I believe one of my nurses is still in intensive care for taking his bandages off too slowly.."

 

Harry turned red. "Severus!"

 

The potion master feigned innocence. "She should have  
drugged me first."

 

The doctor smirked. "Anywho, what seems to be the damage today? Don't hold back, I'm quite used to you two by now. "

 

Harry laughed. "No damage..actually..." He took Severus hand. "We..we think we're pregnant.."

 

"Whoa! That's not what I was expecting!" Harry snorted with laughter. He really liked Dr. Warklin. He was funny.  
"It's on our chart sir."

 

He looked then pretended to be taken aback. "So it is!! Well let's just check for sure. Harry why don't you put the gown you love so much on, and I'll be back in with one of my lovely assistants." He walked out and closed  
the door. Severus groaned. "Really can't stand that man.."

 

"I love him. Hes taken care of you and me. He's second best to only Madame Pompfrey. "

 

"Only for you, love. And you.." He touched his stomach. "This man will irritate me for months to come..I hope you appreciate what daddy is doing for you.."

 

Harry leaned down and kissed his lips. "I know I do.." He  
peeled out of his clothes and put the hospital gown on. There was a stretch of silence, and they both got nervous. Harry started thinking..mwhat if the test  
they did at home was wrong? He had gotten his hopes up...Severus would be crushed. He would be devastated. He wanted this baby so badly. Ever since he knew he could have it. He looked at his mate and chewed at his lip. "Sev."

 

Severus sighed. He had learned the teen only shortened his name when he was really worried. He reached out and took his hand. "It doesn't matter..if not this time...we will try again..."

 

The hero nodded and subconsciously started rubbing his scar. "We'll just try again..."

 

"Stop it, Harry..." His hand dropped and he clasped it too. "I love you and we will be okay. That will not change whether the results are either way."

 

Harry smiled. VI love you too...you know just what to say." He leaned over the rail and started to kiss him when the doctor and a brown haired medi witch came in. The woman blushed and the doctor laughed. "Shall we give you two some more time?"

 

"No...we're ready..."

 

Dr. Warklin nodded and the nurse took his chart. "Alright. Let's just see here. Try to relax." HeHe performed the professional tests, and made soft pressing movements on his stomach which Severus did not like. The test turned a very dark blue and he smiled. "You are definitely pregnant Mr. Snape. I'd say a week almost. Ms. Brent, please start Mr. Snape here on the usual potions, do a health scan and draw some blood for me. I'm going to go  
grab your files and start a planner so we can map out your pregnancy. Congratulations. "

 

Harry promptly started to cry. "Thank you, sir!"

 

Dr. Warklin shook his hand. "My pleasure. Ms. Brent, check his hormone levels too please. Those are some very thick tears."

 

"Yes doctor."

 

Harry turned to Severus and sobbed into his shirt. "We did it!"

 

The potion master was pale with realization, and he watched the medi witch as she checked off things on her  
chart. "I'm going to be a father..."

 

"You most certainly are. Mr. Snape, I know your excited, but I need you to lay flat and very still so I can do you lab work. I can give you a few minutes if you like."

 

The teen sniffed. "No-Im ready.."bHe laid back and held his husbands hand as she performed the spells. An hour  
later and she was done, and Harry was sleeping in the bed, Severus stroking his hand. All he could think was he was going to be a father. What if he screwed his son or daughter up as his parents had done to him? What if they grew up to hate him? What knowledge did he have to give to a child? He had done horrible things...he had just accepted letting his husband help him through his tortured nights...how could he let this teenager deal with him and a baby? He was so distraught he began to shake. Then he looked up at his mates face and he  
calmed instantly. He realized...

 

..mhe was no mere teenager. He was Harry Potter Snape. The man child that stopped the greatest dark wizard in their lifetime. He was strong, committed, and willing to do what it took to ensure he and their baby had a normal life, because such things were not granted to him. He would make sure he was a good father. And then he began to wonder. What would their child even look like? He prayed to the goddess he wouldnt have his nose...

 

'He should have his eyes...his beautiful green eyes..'

 

He thought about what he would name a child. How would he juggle working at the school and being with his family. What they would do on boxing daythen he thought more close to the future, and envisioned his beautiful husband round with his seed. The image made a tear fall from his eye and he let it roll down his cheek.  
Everything good in his life, including its continuity was all due to the little frump of a boy sleeping on the bed. Had he not saved him when he was bleeding there in the depths of his final hour, he would be dead now. Had he not come to him with the balls Severus never had and said he was in love with him, he would have never learned how to let someone love him and give that love back. Had he not suffered that month, he would not have learned how to think of someone else. Had he not let him love him, they would not be here. Preparing to have a child. Everything good in his life was due to him.

 

And the warmth in his chest he come to know as his love for the man on the bed expanded. There was simply no way he could love him more. He was his world. He looked at his covered stomach and smiled gently. "Daddy loves you too sweetheart.."

 

And he felt he did. They had been planning for this child  
for a short time, but they both were financially ready. They had a beautiful home, good jobs, and things to teach. He could teach their child how to be studious. Harry could teach him how to be likable and speak his mind so he wouldn't be like him in school. They were ready, and he blushed as he realized he was ready. Nervous, scared to death, but ready for this step into the unknown. He wouldnt be like his father. He would love  
his child. Listen to his child. He would never touch him the way he had been touched. He would be a good father.

 

'Those are some beautiful thoughts..'

 

He looked over to see his lover still sleeping and he  
chuckled. 'I didn't mean to open the connection...please...go back to sleep..you must be tired."

 

"My body is..my mind is wide awake. I know well be really good at this Severus...we will be really good parents.."

 

"I know...I'm very happy, Harry..."

 

"Oh, baby...really..."

 

"Yes.." Green eyes opened and the hand he stroked squeezed his own. It's all I ever wanted...you to be happy....smile for me Severus..."

 

The long haired wizard blushed but couldn't stop from  
smiling, and his lovers heartbreaking stare made that love in his chest grow hot. His voice was groggy with sleep,but the teen spoke. "Beautiful.."

 

Dr. Warklin came in shortly after, and Harry yawned as he sat up. It felt like they had been there for more than  
an hour and a half. "Alright. Now..." The good doctor pulled up a seat next to Severus, and the man repressed a growl. Harry laughed.

 

"Based on your lab work, Ive done your planner." He pulled out a paper that had a line that zigzagged up and down before leading to a silent baby in the corner who sucked it's thumb. Harry snorted but he thought it was cute. "A pregnancy time period is determined by magic fluctuations, time conceived, and your health. You're a little underweight, but other than that, youre pretty  
healthy. You conceived last week on a Tuesday.Your magic is stable, but makes fluctuations during the 3rd  
moon cycle, so with all that into account, we determine your baby will be born. in December. The 4th to be precise."

 

Severus frowned. "How accurate is that.."

 

"I've never been wrong, but you might be the first! I doubt it though. Anywho, that means you have a 7 month pregnancy, and that is long by wizard standards. Standard wizard pregnancy is around 4 or 5 months. This could mean two things." looked between the two. "You're either going to give birth to a female, or you're having twins." Harrys eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

 

"I said-"

 

"I heard what you said!" He turned to Severus. "Sev-love don-" It was too late. The potion master had already fell to the floor, and the medi witch fell to his side, rubbing smelling salt under his nose. Harry just stared and laughed. "Doctor...please be sure...my husband might have a weak heart."

 

Dr. Warklin laughed. "I'm not positive on your exact due date, but I assure you, I am correct on the period. You  
will be having a baby or babies in December. I suggest you get your husbands heart checked out. Especially if you have a girl. My wife and I had 6 little girls. I'm not the same man I once was. Fainted all 6 times. I think the floor and I have become quite good friends."

 

Severus swallowed. "A girl.."

 

Harry laughed. "Or twins.."

 

"The way weve been fucking its probably the latter.."

 

Harry turned red. "Severus!!'

 

The doctor did love these two patients. "It's quite alright. I know you had to be doing something a little different to have a 7 month pregnancy, Mr. Snape. Anyway, there is your map, and here is your new schedule book. I expect my instructions to be followed to the t if you want a safe delivery and a healthy baby or babies. No smoking, no drinking, no magical narcotics of any kind. No spicy foods, no extended aparation. No prolonged sun exposure. And..." He looked at the notebook and pointed. "You should be getting morning sickness this week. I'd advice you settle your stomach with saltines, and muggles have this great seltzer water- what was it called again Ms. Brent?"

 

"Sprite, sir."

 

"Ah yes., Sprite. Dilute it with water and have some of that. "

 

Severus seemed to have calmed down. "Is he able to take any healing or stomach potions?"

 

"Those should be fine for now. Just dont overdo them. He needs to get used to the sickness on his own. If he doesnt, when hes not on the potions it will just come back and he will never get over it. Ive seen some pregnant wizards have morning sickness throughout the whole thing. Quite dreadful."

 

Harry blushed. "We can.."

 

"Yes, you can still have sex, though don't ingest any semen. It might upset your stomach, and you must think where that protein is going."

 

Severus smacked his forehead and Harry whimpered.  
"Alright, thank you doctor."

 

"Alright. Ill see the both of you in 2 weeks!"

 

The two left, and Harry got dressed. Once he was done, he looked over at his lover. "You still okay with this..."

 

"Of course. I should have known twins were a possibility.  
People can do that..."

 

"You're scared to death..."

 

"Absolutely." the shaku g potion master said, but his hand was taken. "I'm excited too...we're just filling our home quicker than we thought. "

 

"I'll say. Well you know where we got to go."

 

Severus groaned and pulled him so he could lay his head on his stomach. "Couldn't the three of us go home and take a nap first, Harry...this has been emotionally draining enough."

 

"Sorry love. I'm tired too, but it is the rules. We won't  
take too long. Then we can go home and sleep."

 

*************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Musical Chairs

 

Chapter 5:  
The Sickness

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harry knocked on the door to the burrow, trying to look as passive as possible. His adopted family wouldnt be expecting him, but if he didn't tell Molly, his mother would be crushed. He had to tell his friends too, and it felt good to tell someone who he wasn't afraid would go to the prophet with it. The door opened and Ginny smiled widely at him. "Harry!" She hugged him and Severus bit his tongue. "Hey Ginny. Mum home, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, shes making dinner. Bill and Fluer are here too. I  
think Hermione is upstairs snogging Rons face off." The two laughed, and the red head blushed as her eyes met Severus. "Professor. You look very well."

 

"Ginerva.." She hesitated for a moment, before pushing Harry aside and hugging the dark wizard. Severus froze and his arms fell awkwardly over her back. "Welcome to the family, sir."

 

Harry absolutely loved that. It was why he loved the  
Weaselys. They had the biggest capacity to love hed ever seen. "We've got news, mind gathering everyone downstairs in the livingroom?" She stopped, stared at them for a moment with a frown, but nodded, running up the steps, calling out names. They stepped in and closed the door, and Severus nearly shuddered. This was a home. It was warm and inviting, filled with pictures and  
children and hand me downs. This was what he had to make that house he bought into. That was going to be a lot of work. He saw his old pupils come downstairs, and their parents come from the kitchen.

 

Ron and Hermione walked over and patted his back. "Alright there, Harry? Severus? Look a bit pale."

 

Fred laughed. "S"ound like mum ikle Ronnikins.

 

"Shut up yah prat!"

 

"Ron-" Molly started to reprimand him on his language, when she saw Harry, and he knew she knew. She started weeping. "Oh my goodness.." He opened his arms out and took her loving, motherly embrace.

 

Bill frowned. "What's going on Severus?"

 

"We...." He looked at Harry and the teen grinned at them.  
"We're pregnant!"

 

"Merlins beard!" Arthur hugged Severus in a bear hug. "You werent kidding about what you said were you?!"

 

"Apparently not.." He couldnt help but smirk. Hermione hugged him next, and even Ron hugged him with a family feeling he never knew existed. They all sat down and Harry leaned on his shoulder as they asked him questions.

 

"So what did Dr. Warklin say? You did choose him didnt you? He did such a good job with everyone."

 

"We did. He said I'll be due in December.and that we..." He smirked and tried not to look at his lover who was shaking his head. "..he said we might be either having a girl...or twins."

 

Commotion broke out and Fred laughed. "He's our brother, of course hes having twins."

 

Hermione snorted. "He might be having a girl. Then you will owe me a knut."

 

Harry was cracking up. "You are seriously not betting over our kids, are you?"

 

"See? He thinks its twins too!"

 

Severus spoke and everyone was quiet. "No matter if it's a girl or twin girls, we will love them and I'm sure you will too."

 

Molly smiled and touched his hand. "He's right..oh  
Severus...this is truly wonderful..have you told Albus yet?"

 

"No. Harry insisted we come straight here."

 

"And right he was, though I've been feeling the butterflies all day. A mother knows. I'll fire call  
Albus see if he could come for a bit of tea. It will save you some talking later. You look peekish, would you like some pie? How about you Harry? Oh of course you do, your feeding more than yourself now." She scuttled off and Severus turned to his lover with amazement. Harry just grinned. "Thats my mum.."

 

The pie was delicious. Harry was amused when Severus ate not one but 3 slices, matching him plate for plate. Molly said something about sympathy eating, but Severus just thought the pie was the most delicious thing hed ever eaten. Albus came over and gave congratulations, also telling him his course work passed the ministry codes, which was a load off his back because he was stretched thin. When he first came to the Burrow he felt out of place, uncomfortable, and tired, but as he stayed and took in Weaseleys company, he was soon so comfortable he could sleep there. The brood was funny, and were yet another case proving money did not make character. Harry was sleeping against  
him by the time he noticed it grew dark, and Molly begged him to stay. "Please Severus, We could transfigure a comfortable bed for the two of you."

 

"Thank you Molly, but I must take him home. We must get used to living there, and try to make it at least half as inviting and warm as yours." The old witch actually blushed. "Well, you know what to say then. Take the rest of this pie with you, and heres the recipe. Don't hesitate to come over, youre family dear. Well have tea, yes?"

 

"It will be my pleasure, and thank you. " He shrank the pie and picked his young husband up who lolled his head back like the dead. She stroked his hair from his face and took his glasses off and put them in Severus pocket. "The poor dear.."

 

"The potions they gave him have exhausted him..." He took some floo powder in his hand and smiled to her. "Goodnight Molly. "

 

"Goodnight Severus."

 

"Rafters beach." He threw the powder and stepped into the green flame. When he came out he was in the darkness of their large, empty house. He almost wished he had stayed at the Weasleys.

 

He walked up the steps and laid Harry on the bed as he took his clothes off, a yawn escaping him. For no reason at all, he started talking to their not even formed children as he worked. "You've worn him out, you know  
that? Now hes going to sleep all day." He pulled his pajamas bottoms on and started to take Harry's clothes off, tugging his shoes then his socks. "We really want you to be healthy, but don't hurt him too much with the morning sickness. You dont know it yet, but your other daddy isn't a morning person." He laughed and tugged the teens pants off. "I think it's because he loafs around all day instead of working, but that's just me." He stopped as he raised the boys shirt up and stared at his stomach. "Are you a girl? Two girls? A boy? A boy and a girl? Two boys?" He traced around his navel and smiled.  
"You'll be perfect whatever you are...no pressure...daddy loves you very much.." And then he leaned down and kissed his abdomen and pulled his shirt off gently  
before setting his glasses on the nightstand, and his wand under his pillow as he normally would have, and laid him under the duvet. The teen turned to his side  
and curled up in the fetal position. Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm coming, you heat maniac." He got in and pulled the boy close, pulling the spread up and burying  
his head in his hair. "Goodnight my little husband..." He closed his eyes, and then opened them as his hands roamed over the teens stomach protectively.  
"Goodnight baby..."

 

****************

 

Harry woke up to bile rising in his throat and just barely  
made it to the bathroom before retching his insides out. He threw up so painfully blood coated his throat, and he hoarsely called out to his lover. "Se-Sev-Sev wak-" He threw up again.

 

Severus groaned at the noise, and got up at the sound of his name. He found Harry lying over the toilet, praying to the porcelain gods, and he cursed. "Fuck." He said later this week, not tomorrow He got him a glass of water and a stomach potion, but Harry slapped it away. "No!" He said in between heaving. "No potions-get me-get me-" He threw up again. "Get me- some-crackers-"

 

Severus actually whimpered. "Love...we have no crackers...we were going to buy some today..."

 

"Severus-oh god-" He was shaking from his vomiting, and Severus was shaking from worry. He didnt know what to do. "I can't leave you and get some Harry. Please take the potion. He said it was alright as long as you dont take too many.."

 

"I-I ne-need to do this natu-the right way-please-" He  
sounded weak. "Call mum-"

 

The potion master was out the bathroom in a flash. He fire called and paced as he waited for one of the red heads to answer. "Bloody come on!"

 

"Severus!"

 

"I'm trying, Harry!"

 

Molly Weasley looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Severus?  
What's wrong?"

 

"Harry is having morning sickness. Please tell me you have some crackers.."

 

"I do, hold on I'll come over."

 

She was fast. In not 4 minutes she was over, and she brought some seltzer too. Harry sobbed into her shirt. "Am I suppose to throw up this much? Somethings wrong-"

 

"You're fine dear. Drink the juice."He drank it and his  
stomach gurgled a bit before he felt as if he was starving. He tore into the crackers and she tried to stop him, but it was too late. "Harry-" He threw them right back up. Severus was tense. "Aren't those intended to stop him from throwing his guts into the toilet??"

 

"It is, but he's not supposed to eat them so fast. Harry dear, that's good. Here have some more juice and don't eat the crackers like cheezies. I know your starving and they taste good but your'e not helping your stomach."

 

Green eyes were blood shot as he finally calmed down. "If I eat...I'm going to toss my cookies arent I...fuck this is so wrong!"

 

"Language Harry. Yes I know it isnt fun, but if you stick  
in there, it will stop. Now Severus..." She looked over to him and the black haired wizard was alert. "Do not let him eat all of these. I'll get him some more and bring them over later, but these should last till I come later. The seltzer first, then the crackers, and not too many, you understand?"

 

"Yes. Youre goddess sent Molly. Thank you for coming."

 

"Oh it's nothing. I've been taking care of Harry since he  
was 11. Hes always sick or bruised or under fed. Those muggles were terrible parents, and I love being a mother. I'll see the two of you later, if something strange happens like his vomit is a funny color, dont hesitate to call me. "

 

She leaned down and hugged the teen and wiped his face. "Love you sweetheart. Severus is going to help you to bed alright? I'll be back soon."

 

"Love you too mum.thanks..." He was totally out of it. She looked pointedly at Severus to take him and he dipped down and took the now sleep teen in his arms. "I_ll show myself out. See you later."

 

"Thanks Molly."

 

"No, thank you." She smiled and after she left he placed  
Harry back in the bed.

 

Severus didnt get much sleep after that. He stayed awake all morning watching him. He got up twice and emptied the contents of his stomach, and his husband was right there, rubbing his back, brushing his hair from his face. The last time he sat up with him and started  
to cry, looking down at his shaking hands.  
"I'm so sorry.."

 

"Nothing to be sorry for. We need to get used to getting up for the baby anyway. It's you Im worried about. I know it is a horrible idea, but maybe you should eat something. You haven't anything left in your stomach.."

 

Harry started sobbing. "Sev..." He fell against his lap and cried. "They are alright, Harry...it's just the first day..."

 

"Oh god...how long am I going to be like this.." He was  
shaking, and Severus wrapped the comforter around his small frame. "The doctor said a few days maybe more...you'll be alright, love....I'll not leave your side.."

 

Harry croaked. "I love you so much Sev..."

 

"I love you too beautiful. You want to try eating  
something?"

 

He shook his head and rolled till his head hit the pillow.  
"Gonna go back to sleep...I'm so tired..."

 

Severus stroked his hair and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I know..go back to sleep then...Ill be here when you wake.." He tucked him in, and took his 3rd vial of pepper up potion, his eyes bloodshot. This was all part of having a baby. He knew this was going to happen, but he didnt  
think it would be so painful to watch. He wanted more than anything to help his mate, but all he could he was comfort him. That and stay awake.

 

He cast Tempus, and saw it was 8:30. He had been awake almost 24 hours. He hadnt done that since the war. His body was violently letting him know this, as his old wounds started to act up. It started with his neck. It started throbbing. Then aching. Then it felt like the bitch Nagini still had her teeth in him. He rubbed the spot but it didnt soothe the ache. Then his leg started to grow stiff, from the time hed been put in a vicious body bind and left there as a test for the dark lord. He wiggled his toes and took to pacing. He took some numbing potions and that seemed to help the pain, but it made him drowsy, and he stung himself to stay awake. Harry was sleeping peacefully, and the bed looked so inviting...

 

He knew Harry disliked people keeping house elfs, but he was desperate. "Peeky." A small elf with a black dress popped in front of him and lowered her head. "Master Severus! Oh Peeky was so lonely, but she knew youd keep your promise. She knew you let her meet the new master!"

 

"Shh.." He whispered. "The young master is sleeping."

 

"Young master is having babies!" She whispered excitedly, and Severus kneeled to her. He knew that elfs could see magic in a way wizards could not. "He is. Can you see it Peeky?"

 

She smiled at him, her hair covering one of her large brown eyes. "Yes. Young master is having two babies, he is. "

 

Severus suspicions were confirmed. "Mm. Peeky I need you to make me two, no make it three very strong pots of tea and bring them here. When you come back I need you to be very quiet because I havent told the young master about you yet."

 

She seemed sad at this. "But Master Severus...Peeky is still your best friend?"

 

"Peeky is forever masters best friend, but young master  
likes house elves to live free like wizards, and if he knew I had you hed be very sad and want me to set you free."

 

She looked at him appalled. "But Peeky would be homeless.with no money, no food....no master!"

 

"I know. I must talk to him about it. For now, please go  
make masters tea. I am very tired from watching over young master and the babies."

 

"K Master Severus." She kissed his cheek and popped  
off. Severus smiled. Peeky always made him smile. He sat in a chair on the balcony and let the breeze of the morning awaken his senses. He was going through  
his second pot of tea when Harry got up and threw up again. He was shaking from the caffeine, but he helped him drink the seltzer and eat the crackers. The teen seemed to feel better, and was well enough to get up on his own and brush his teeth. He turned to him when he was finished and stroked his cheek. "My poor baby.you look like hell.."

 

"Im fine.."

 

"No you're not.." He took his hand. "You're shaking..your  
neck is hurting too isnt it? You're leaning on your good side. Come on, going to bed."youre

 

"No, Im not. Im staying up. Youre getting back in bed. "

 

"Severus I'm wide awake, I feel great and Im rested. You've been drinking potions all night, and it looks like enough tea for 10 people. You need to sleep. Youre no good to me all zombie out."

 

Severus laughed. "Zombie? I havent heard that term since that attack on those farmers in Belgium who were experimenting with nocturnal spells."

 

"Go to sleep."

 

"I need to watch you He looked into his eyes and begged. It's the only thing I can do.."

 

Harry shook his head. No. You can go to sleep so when you wake up you can go with me to the store. Didn't  
Molly say she was coming over? I won't be alone Severus. It's nearly 12..you're going to pass out." He pushed him in bed and pulled the covers over him. Severus yawned and growled at the same time. He sounded like a pissed off cat. Harry laughed. "Oh...Harry please don't give Peeky away..shes my friend.."

 

"Who's Peeky?"

 

"She's my house elf..I've.." He yawned again and tears fell from his eyes. "I've had her since I was born...she's been my only friend...if you set her free it would break both of our hearts.." He was dozing and Harry kissed  
his lips. "You are the kindest man I've ever met. I'll be good to your Peeky.."

 

***************

 

Harry met Peeky down in the kitchen. The small elf hid from him as he came down, but he smiled and kneeled to her. "It's okay. Severus has told me all about you. Come here, I'd like to meet you.."

 

She came out and smiled shyly. She was a really cute elf,  
and that was saying something. She sashayed in her dress and scuffed her shoe on the floor as she looked down. "My name is Peeky, young master Snape."

 

"Nice to meet you. Please, call me Harry."

 

"It is my pleasure, Harry." That was a first. Usually hed  
get a Mr. Harry before that, but then this was Severus elf, so she was probably really smart. "Did Severus tell you were having a baby?"

 

She shook her head. "No, Peeky can see! Harry is having two babies!"

 

The green eyed teen blushed. "What?"

 

"Peeky can see! You see.." She pointed her fingers in the air as if tracing something. "Harry's magic is like this." She traced out a strange oval. "And one baby is like this." She made a small u shape. "And the other baby is like this." She took both of her fingers and made a strange bow. Harry bit his lip. "You can really see that?"

 

"Yes. Because Peeky is a elf, Peeky can see masters magic to make sure it is master. Some bad people try to copy masters and act badly with elves. Thats why a house elf can always see who they really belong with." She smiled as if she knew shed just taught him something. Harry grinned. "That's really cool. I didn't know that. Hey Peeky, can you get any pictures of Severus when he was small for me?"

 

"Sure! I have many many many pictures of master Severus! And pictures with Peeky in them too!" She leaned into him. I know some elfs have silly names, but my name is special. Master Severus named mePeeky when I played with him as a baby. Master was very small, but he was smart. He said Peeky- and I said boo!"

 

Harry nearly hugged her, the story was so cute. "That does make your name special. Very special. "

 

*************************************


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy!!

 

Musical Chairs

 

Chapter 6:  
Indecent use of Icecream

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harrys morning sickness left as quick as it came, and soon he was eating like hed never had food before. Severus most of the time just watched him, amazed at how a small body like that could eat so much. His sex  
drive was still running normal, and Severus often found himself being molested mid shower, mid movie, mid cooking. He even got a mid swim and that was lovely.  
The weeks turned into a month, and Harrys flat stomach started showing. Severus was baffled. If he started showing the first month...

 

....how much bigger would he get? The pout made the babies all the more real, and his lover all the more attractive. He was also hating that time hadnt stopped,  
because classes would start in a month and his sweet husband would have to come with him to the unclean, children ridden school. He could take leave, but then  
how would he get used to it after December?

 

Harry didnt seem to mind. He still had his apartment in  
Hogsmede, and his shop was down the street, but Severus was going to miss their house. "We could always floo between here and the school.."

 

"Be serious." Harry laughed as he took a screw driver to the computer chip infront of him. "You'd be mad, I'd be mad. We're going back. I'm going to miss this place too, but unless you quit, we cant stay."

 

"I love my job."

 

Harry looked at him and smiled. "You know, years ago, I  
wouldnt believe you, but I know you mean that. I'm not asking you to quit, love. I want to go back. I miss that castle."

 

"You know we are going to be in every bloody newspaper here to France..."

 

"They're going to find out anyway. Im not ashamed of our marriage or our babies, so I don't really care if it gets in the prophet. They said I was a murder and had a threesome with Hermione and Victor Krum. They have been banned off my reading list for some time now."

 

Severus snorted in laughter. "Did you find an assistant yet?"

 

"Fuck no. It's driving me crazy too. I really need a muggle, but how to do it and not freak them out, or out the entire wizarding population, I don't know. Maybe Professor Flitwick has a referral for me."

 

"He should. The man has enough connections to be that bloody internet you rag on about."

 

Harry turned red. "I do not rag on about it! Its cool! You  
can watch porn on it!"

 

"That's exactly what the wizarding world needs. More porn."

 

"I could use more porn.." He looked at him suggestively and Severus nearly spit his tea out. "I told you that was the last time I do that! I looked like a complete slut."

 

"I loved it...one more time Severus...you know when I get  
really big you'll want something to remind you what I look like without all that weight..."

 

They laughed and Severus had to put his paper down from chuckling. "You are a bloody menace! Fine. One more time, and not for weight reasons, but because I like the angles you get. "

 

"Did I tell you I loved you today?"

 

"Slut."

 

Harry grinned and continued working.

 

************

 

He still didnt find an assistant, and it was becoming a  
real problem with his work. He couldnt very well test exploding computers while pregnant. His husband banned him from his shop till he could find an  
assistant, and Harry was running out of options. By the end of the week he was desperate. He aparated to Little Windging and spied on Privet Drive. He hoped to catch his thug cousin and maybe pay him. He touched his stomach and crept into the shadows as he heard someone coming. It was Dudley. He started to come out when he saw him with a tall leggy blonde.

 

"You don't have to do this, love..." The blonde said as they came to the tunnel bridge. Dudley stopped and touched tanned cheeks. "I'm going to let them know I'm not coming back..not until they accept I love you.."

 

Light shown on the two, and Harry nearly gasped. The blonde was male. His blue eyes watered but he nodded. "Fine...but come home to me..k.."

 

They kissed and Harry had never seen his cousin so nice.  
"You've got your cell on right?"

 

"Yes yes. And my bloody whistle. Ill be careful, you just  
get home soon." He pushed him and Dudley walked off to the house. The blonde leaned against the wall of the tunnel and lit up a cigarette. He looked nervous as hell. Then Harry saw them. Two guys coming up the tunnel. "Hey sweet thing.."

 

"Hey yourself.."

 

"Fancy coming with us?"

 

"No thanks, I've got a boyfriend.." They came up closer and spit. "It's a fucking poof!"

 

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'

 

"Fucking Nancy boy-" He was kicked in the stomach and he went down. Harry ran over, but not before hed been punched twice. He tied the two up and ran over to the blonde who coughed up blood. "You alright?"

 

VPeachy sweetheart. I thought I felt magic around here.." Blue eyes looked up at him and gasped. "You're Harry Potter.."

 

And Dudley was running up to them. "Harry!"

 

"Dudley. Saw these two trying to take the piss out of him."

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

The blonde snorted. "You know Harry Potter?"

 

"Hes my cousin.." The boxer helped his boyfriend up. "Thanks, well be fine-"

 

"Nonsense. Hold my shoulder, I'll help you fix him up."  
Hesitantly, the taller teen took his shoulder, and they aparated. When they appeared, They were in Harrys kitchen, and Severus was in a robe, his chest wet from a shower. "Harry!!"

 

"Severus, need you to help him to the couch and get him some potions." Severus helped Dudley walk the blonde to the couch and had Peeky run to get his bag. "What happened.."

 

"He was jumped by two bastards looking for a good time. I was close enough to help." His husband noticed Dudley and growled. "What the fuck is he doing here.."

 

"Severus...I went to Windging looking for him. Please just help his friend and Ill explain."

 

Dudley frowned. "Why do you have to explain anything to  
him?"

 

Harry frowned back and took off his cloak. "Because hes my husband. Please don't say anything to piss him off. He doesnt like guests."

 

After many potions and tea, Harry explained to Dudley why he was there. "I need someone to help me test equipment. I simply cant do it. "

 

Dudley nodded. "I get it. I'll do it. I need a job now that  
Im not living with my parents anymore.."

 

The blonde, who Harry found out was named Francis, snorted. "Sweet thing, you dont have to work, only do it if you want to. I make plenty for the both of us."

 

Severus had been holding his tongue since he seen the  
blonde, but he simply couldnt any longer. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you Francis Niles.."

 

The blue eyed teen blushed and raised his hands up in a comeband get me kind of way. "That's me! The Sweetheart Model!" He snorted and hung over Dudley. "Your boyfriend is quite famous.."

 

Francis smirked. "So is yours..though youre a bit of a  
celebrity too, arent you? Severus Snape, double spy..the potion master who cured the werewolf illness.."

 

Severus blushed, and Harry growled. "Alright you two. Break it up. Severus please tell me you got my icecream while I was gone.."

 

"I did. Enough to last a year, though youll probably eat it  
all tonight." The green eyed teen looked down at himself and started to walkbout. His mate grabbed his arm. "Harry-"

 

"I know Im getting fat Severus..you dont have to rub it  
in.." He started to cry against his will and Severus held him. "You're beautiful my love.and you can eat till you cant eat anymore. Remember what the doctor said you're supposed to gain weight and this is just your hormones.."

 

Dudley frowned. "Why is he supposed to gain weight?"

 

Francis sighed longingly. "Harry here is pregnant.."

 

"What??"

 

"You know, hes having a baby"

 

The Dursley child looked at his cousin as he sniffed into  
the other mans shirt and then at the roundness of his stomach poking out of his shirt. "Christ!"

 

Harry seemed to recover quickly. "Yes yes, Im pregnant,  
knocked up. I'm having twins you know. Twins! I can eat whatever I fucking want to, I dont care what you think Severus." He stomped over to the refrigeratorband took out a tub of icecream and snatched a spoon from the door and began eating out of vengeance. Severus just waited. He watched the cookies and cream slide into his mouth and his eyes roll at the creaminess, and his pink tongue lick his red lips. The potion master cursed. "Fuck Harry...do share.."

 

The boy hero smirked at him and licked the spoon. "Come and get it." Melted cream slid down his chin and down his throat, and Severus scooped him up and licked the cool treat to the source. Harry moaned and dropped the spoon on the floor. "Severus..."

 

"Yes we can bring the icecream..." He started to walk off  
with him and Harry laughed. "Baby we've got company!!"

 

Severus had totally forgot. He turned and blushed as he saw the other two sitting with their mouths agape. "Harry..."

 

"No Severus..."

 

"No?" He was shocked. He let him slide from his arms and felt empty at the loss of cute green eyed boy. Harry smirked. "My cousin isbsitting right there! Dont be such a horny bastard.."

 

Severus had gotten used to getting his needs satisfied when they arose, and he was quite put off by this. "Later?"

 

"Are you seriously begging me for sex?"

 

"I most certainly am not begging.."

 

"Fine. Later. Go put some clothes on! Youve been showing my cousin your half naked body for an hour!" Severus grumbled and stalked out the kitchen and up the steps. Harry looked at the two and couldnt help but laugh. Francis laughed to, and Dudley snorted with chuckles. "Sorry, it's our honeymoon."

 

Francis frowned. "I feel horrible. Thanks for your help, but we really can go and let you two sweethearts enjoy your evening. "

 

Harry waved him off. "No, stay. Its nice to have someone  
over. Trust me, you want to stay. My husband is a excellent cook." Severus snorted as he came down in a dress shirt in slacks, his hair bound in a ponytail. Harry watched him roll his sleeves up and grab some pans and frowned. "Foul play Severus.."

 

His lips twitched at the corners. "What are you going on  
about now?"

 

"You know what the fuck Im talking about. Im hormonal,  
dont fucking play with me.."

 

Severus chuckled and just continued to work, but the  
pregnant teen grabbed him by his hair and yanked the tie out. "Really cute. No hair ties in front of guests."

 

"You take all my fun."

 

"You have had enough fun. You havent even said hello.v The older wizard gasped. "You're right. How could I forget." He kneeled down and lifted his lovers shirt so his rounded stomach was showing. He kissed over his navel and rubbed his fingers over the hard flesh. "Hello my loves..did you miss daddy?"

 

Harry had a warm smile as he stroked through straight black hair. "All three of us missed you, you silly man. They say thank you for the ice cream. Its our favorite, isnt it?" He patted his stomach, and Dudley smiled. "Your'e going to make a great dad.."

 

"Here that love? Your great cousin says hello! Yes he does! Oh Severus if I get bigger Im going to have to buy an entire new set of clothes."

 

Severus stood and began to boil water, and fry meat with  
wand. "You love shopping. Take Hermione with you."

 

Francis sipped his tea. "I'd love to go with you."

 

"Really? That's great!" He sat next to him and grinned. "I  
hate shopping alone. My friend Hermione has no fashion sense at all. Last time I took her I ended up buying my old clothes back. "

 

'Fashion is just part of my job. Love clothes. Love being  
naked too. I think they should have a nude store. Clothes you can wear and steal feel naked."

 

"Thats wrong." Dudley made a icky face and Harry smiled. "You two look connected at the hip. Not to burst you out or anything, but youbwerent on the Nancy boy list when I was living with you, big D. How'd you two  
meet?"

 

His cousin blushed. He had lost most of his baby fat, and  
just looked bulky, like one who worked out too much. "Some ponces were doing much what those bastards tried to do tonight. I helped him home and stayed the  
night."

 

"Found out he was a wizard and I knew I was in for it.  
Didnt know how to ask him out.."

 

Harry snorted. "Could have just said, my cousin is Harry  
Potter."

 

Dudley frowned. "I did a lot of stuff Im not proud of to  
you Harry..and after all that, it was karma that I'd fall for a guy, and anwizard. I had to do it on my own..,

 

Francis smiled. "Big hearted dope. I was just happy he  
didnt recognized me. He actually liked me because I was me, not because I was a famous model. We hit it off big time. Course it helped that Im part incubus.." He smirked and Dudley actually blushed.

 

Severus made a gotcha! noise. "I always wondered! You  
were modeling when I was in school. You look the same."

 

The blonde smirked. "Well you caught me. My father is  
incubus..I"m a little older than you. "

 

Harry spit out his tea. "What?!"

 

"It's true. I'm 45 this year I think. Age really is insignificant for my kind."

 

*************************************


	13. Chapter 13

I titled this chapter that way because its funny. Deal. Enjoy!!

 

Musical Chairs

 

Chapter 7:  
Growing up Wizards

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harry had his assistant and the month was at its end. They were at the hospital for their check up, and the teen was having problems getting out of his jacket. His stomach had tripled in size in a week and a half. To be quite honest, this scared the living shit out of Severus. He tugged at the sleeve of the teens jacket, and he popped out of it with a huff. He looked out of breath, and he held his swollen belly as he smirked. "Can you believe this? Just look at me!"

 

"You did get rather...large very fast, love..perhaps the good doctor can shed some light on this.." He looked pointedly at the doctor as he came in, and the old wizard stared. "You just popped didnt you?!"

 

Harry beamed. "Yes sir."

 

"Mercy dear boy, well go ahead and lay down for me..need a push?" He held his hand, and Harry jumped onto the bed and laid down, his enlarged stomach poking out in front of him. Dr. Warklin placed his hand on the oval, and then touched his wand lightly to it. A picture started to show, and Severus gasped. "Is..is that.."

 

"Yes indeed, those are your babies..see, they are still rather small, but his body is preparing for their size. Theyre forming just nicely." Harry held his lovers hand as he looked at the two pink creatures that wouldbsoon look like fully formed babies. He whimpered. "Are those..eyes?"

 

"Yes. Not fully grown yet, but thats the eye. And those  
little appendages are arms and legs. See the little nubs? They are growing fingers and toes."

 

"Severus.."

 

"Doctor, isn't this rather fast?" He was concerned Harry  
wouldn't be able to withstand such rapid growth. Dr. Warklin shook his head. "Right on schedule Mr. Snape. First three months they will rely heavily on your husband's magic to grow in body. The other four months are strictly for magic growth."

 

"Take a picture Severus!"

 

Severus drew a rectangle over the picture and smiled as he looked at their little growing noses. "We make adorable children Harry."

 

"They look like naked mole rats!" Harry laughed, and Severus patted his stomach. "He didnt mean that loves."

 

After their doctor appointment, they took the train back to Hogwarts, and Harry, fell asleep against the ex spy as he spoke to his stomach. They arrived by night time, and the boat ride to the castle made Harry feel ill. He walked slow as they made it to the gates where they were greeted by Professor Mcgonnical. "Sweet goddess, Severus, he's huge!"

 

Harry groaned. "Little tender on that subject, Professor.."

 

"Oh, sorry dear. Please, come on. We were worried you would be crowded in with the children."

 

Harry felt nostalgia as he walked through the halls. "See  
loves? This is where it all started..your daddy works here.."

 

Severus tried his best not to smile at that. He had to jump into teacher mode, but he wanted to coddle over his husband. They entered the great hall, and some kids were already there. Harry blushed as they started to  
whisper. Dumbledore however, stood up and clasped his hands. "Mr. and Professor Snape..we were worried you might not have made it."

 

"Professor."

 

"Headmaster. "They came to the teachers seating and Harry was enveloped with many hugs and his large belly was touched. He didnt mind. He liked being coddled over. "Youve grown!"

 

"I just kind of..well popped." He turned to the side and put his hands on his back, his stomach poking from his robes. "Doctor says it's normal."

 

Hagrid patted his back. "You're glowing thats what you  
are.."

 

"Thanks Hagrid." His smile lit up the entire hall as he sat  
next to his husband at the table. Food appeared in front of him and he saw Dobby. "Harry mustn't wait to eat."

 

"Dobby! Howd you know I was back?"

 

The elf blushed and looked down at his feet. "A really  
pretty elf name Peeky came by earlier to drop of Harrys things." It was cute.

 

"Want to hang out with her?"

 

"Hang out with miss Peeky? I would!! I would!!"

 

He looked to Severus who snorted in a 'I dont care' kind of way. Harry called her. "Peeky." She popped beside him. "Harry!"

 

"Hi Peeky. You met my friend Dobby here, haven't you?" Peeky turned to Dobby and blushed. "Yes..Peeky  
did.."

 

"Dobby wants to take Peeky out on a date."

 

"Really?!"

 

Dobby nodded shyly.

 

"Can I go Master Severus??"

 

"Go have fun Peeky. Don't get into trouble though."

 

"Yes sir!" She snatched Dobby and they disappeared. Harry turned to his lover and grinned. "Was that not the cutest thing ever?"

 

Severus sounded unaffected. Harry knew he was in teacher mode. "No. Peeky is far too old for that elf. She is far too flirtatious. "

 

"What does age have to do with it? Look at us?"

 

Severus held his hand under the table and spoke to him  
mentally.

 

'Your right love..I just worry about her..she is my good friend.'

 

'I know. She should be okay though. Dobby is a little silly, but hes a nice elf. Theres more than that though..youre worried..'

 

'Always..my course work is advanced..I need to be forceful to get them to understand or it will fail and I will have to do last years boring dredge.'

 

Harry laughed and started eating his turkey. 'You'll be  
brilliant, and later on tonight...I'll duel with you.'

 

"Far too draining for you love...last time you passed out..'

 

'From pleasure, not exhaustion! Dont make me break out the chest..'

 

The potion master eyed him as if searching for a lie in his  
argument, then smirked. 'I dare you.'

 

Harry nearly choked. 'Severus! You know we don't have time to play those kinds of games! Take it back!'

 

"No." This he said aloud, and everyone at the table looked at him. The boy that lived smirked. "Fine. Your neck, not mine..." Severus leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "End of the week sounds appropriate.."

 

Harry smiled and bit his lip. "Okay."

 

The castle filled with life, and students packed the great  
hall. First years were sorted, and Harry thought back to when he was small and nervous in the large castle. He thought of the wonder in their eyes, and wondered when his own had died. He still got excited every once  
and a while. Magic was a mystery, however something hand changed him. Whether it was growing up, or the war, he wasnt sure.

 

After the feast Severus escorted Harry to the dungeons and before he made it to their familiar quarters, he was taken into the Slytherin common room. He was dark red with embarrassment as the house of snakes looked at him, some with barely concealed disgust. He had gone to school with most of them. Hell he had just got out of school a few months ago. There were faces that he  
remembered, and he could tell they remembered him back. Severus folded hisbhands behind his back as he spoke to them.

 

F"or those who are new this year, welcome. I'm Professor Snape. I'm sure the prefects have given out my rules, so I won't go into them. This is not a silly house, and I don't expect silliness to go on in this den. No hexing of any kind.any such malicious activities....and you will have me tob deal with."

 

He looked to Harry and gave him a telling stare. "If you  
don't know, this is my husband, Mr. Snape. As you can tell, he is pregnant. No matter what opinion you have of him, I expect you to show him upmost respect. Should you pass him in the hall, do not accost him with questions regarding any of the obvious scenarios playing through your minds. If however..." He paced to  
the right and looked them all over with dark eyes. Harry remembered that gaze scaring him shitless, and he looked sympathetically at the first year who started to sniffle. "...you feel you must have your question answered..I will be more than happy to assist you. Do not accidently do anything, for I assure you, my punishments are not given out accidently. Does anyone have a questions? Comment?"

 

Harry gasped as he heard someone speak up. He hadnt even noticed he was there. Goyle. "Is this a joke?"

 

Severus frowned. "I do not make jokes as I'm sure you know Mr. Goyle. If I were you, I'd take what I say...very..very seriously."

 

A first year raised his hand. "He is Harry Potter isnt he?  
You are Slytherin and you married a Gryffindor?"

 

Harry couldnt stop his laugh. He covered his mouth at his lovers heated stare. "Very personal question Henderson, and yes yes, he is Harry Potter-Snape. House rivalries are only for sport. I expect you all to be  
social with your fellow houses within reason. Good connections are a notch in the key to success."

 

The boy frowned in thought before- "So you married him  
because hes a celebrity?"

 

Harry frowned but before he could tell the kid where to get off, Severus butted in. "Absolutely not, not that its any of your business. I meant good connections for after school for you. You will never know who might be able to teach you something helpful. Now off to bed. You do have classes tomorrow."

 

They rushed off and the couple went to the own quarters, where Harry cursed. "They hate me. I can't live here! Im going to go to the apartment and-"

 

"I will not let you live alone in that tiny apartment  
because you are afraid of confrontations with 11 year olds!"

 

Harry sank onto the couch and hugged himself. Im not  
scaredI just. He looked down at his hands before getting up and taking his mates hand. Without a reason given he walked them to the wall and made a door with his wand. The door opened and Severus frowned. A closet?

 

He was tugged in and the door was closed behind them.  
"Harry.."

 

"No one but us in here.."

 

The potion master began to light his wand but the teen  
stopped him. "No..I need to say something..and I dont want to look at you when I say it.." That sounded bad. The older wizard winced and his mind became irate  
with ideas hed rather not have.

 

'Ive rushed him into this...hes 17 and hes bloody pregnant and scared...'

 

Warm hands found him and the teen laid his head into his chest. 'You're right about two things..I am scared..and I am pregnant, but youbdidnt rush me into this..I've wanted to be yours and now that I am, you're  
never going to get rid of me..'

 

The ex spy smiled into the unruly curl of his lovers hair.  
'Then why are you scared..'

 

"I...I guess I never thought what coming back really  
meant...what if someone tries to attack me and hurts the babies..there are still stray followers out there..umarked...'

 

Severus sighed. He had thought of this as well, but he knewbstaying in their home would not protect his mate. If someone wanted to, they would come for him. Hed just have to protect him, as he had done since he was  
6months. 'Did seeing Goyle bring this on...Harry you can't live in fear of his shadows foreverel..eventually there will be enough light to kill the dark traces  
of his outline..and he will be no more..'

 

'I'm not afraid of him..I fear for you..and our children...tonight someone will leak of our return and we will be on every paper from England to America...'

 

*************************************


End file.
